


Dark Desires

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation, Pool Sex, Porn, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Jaune's fascination for ladies with a darker skin tone started when he'd first seen his father be with two gorgeous women. Sure, they both didn't win his father's support, and one turned out to become a radical fighter for Faunus rights, whilst the other adopted a girl who'd turn to become his best friend Emerald, but that doesn't matter right as of this moment. He liked them dark, and he loved them dark, because he's a man with dark desires and a world to seize... if only Emerald would stop teasing him with her sexy ways.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**This is commissioned work.**

**For commissions/information about commissioning Cyanide Sins, go to - cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com**

* * *

Jaune Arc knew that it was a fetish. It was a fetish, a craving, something that he came to appreciate, ever since he had seen them. Writhing in pleasure, the sight of dark skin glistening, a hint of passion on those features, as his father had sex with the two women, and the flustered expressions on their faces, as they explained that they were just trying to ‘wrestle’ with his father.

He had only understood it a few years afterwards, his father having broken off the relationship after a while. Aunt Robyn no longer came around with her daughter Emerald, Sienna had no reason to visit, but he remembered how they had looked perfectly, their skin different gradients of dark colour, Robyn’s hair an additional contrast that he found appealing. 

It was all in the way that the contrasts were. Clothing in different colours, eyes that shared different characteristics from the blue that he was used to seeing in the mirror, something richer, something different. 

Seeing Sienna Khan stretch out and then give him a half-smug smile as she lounged on the couch when they’d still lived in Atlas had been something special, the shirt that she’d worn hinting at a lack of a bra, the woman only twentyone and himself only twelve, a hint of something in those eyes, in the dark skin that had the tiger-stripe tattoos on them, as she licked her lips slowly.

“What are you looking at?” 

He’d been looking at her, at the beauty of her skin, at those different features, the primal exoticness of her, as she’d turned around, showing her gorgeous rump off. A Faunus woman, one of the two who he’d seen with his father, Robyn Hill requiring his patronage for her political campaign, and the support that Sienna needed for her organisation, the White… something. 

“Oh.”

He remembered her laugh, something cool, something hot. A tingle in his groin at the sight of her turning to him, dark skin exposed, as she turned with a slight hint of flair, her eyes observing, watching, carefully glinting eyes giving him that hint of intelligence, of a cunning predator’s eyes. 

“Robyn will be here, we’re going to talk to your dad.”

It had been the last time that those two came to visit together. The family would move to Argus for a year or two, then to Vale. It was expedient for noble families to move between Kingdoms, to keep connections going, as befitted the heroes of the Great War’s descendants. His great-grandfather had won the title, after all, and he knew that it would be passed down to him when his father retired from public life, the man having become a Huntsman of renown. 

Seeing Sienna and Robyn in bed with his father had been the start. The two women moving, trying to garner favour from his father. Officially, they were just people who were acquainted with his father, lobbyists, one for the Faunus, one for the Mantle First movement.

His mother had not known. Jaune had been bribed, somewhat, with Sienna and Robyn taking him out for an afternoon, his father’s business with one of the politicians preventing him, having fun with the two women as they entertained him.

It had hit him later how _good_ Robyn had looked in casual clothes, a shirt with the ‘Atlas Academy graduating class of 69’ and the staff of Atlas on it, with jeans that clung to her legs, her mole making her stand out, contrasting with Sienna, who had opted for a dark leather jacket and a set of leather pants, a belt that looked like it’d been made from a smooth dark leather, the small silver necklace that hung in her cleavage glinting, as she smiled.

Beautiful dark skin on Sienna, with a lighter duskiness on Robyn, sweet ice-cream and two women who tried to make him have a great day. It had been a great day. Robyn had talked about adopting a daughter, just in case she perished out in the field, saying that it would be a nice thing for him to have a friend to talk to, because she wasn’t going to go through the process of having a baby.

Sienna had been reluctant to share her personal views, speaking only very briefly about her own cause, her aims for the organisation that she’d joined, in order to promote the equality for the Faunus. The look in the Faunus woman’s eyes had been fierce and indomitable, burning with a passion, with a grudge. It was womanly shape that she had, her body well-trained and deliberately groomed into a fighter.

That had been the start. One day out with two beautiful women, women who had wanted something from his father in the way of support, women who had power to their name later on.

Robyn’s new daughter was called Emerald, her attitude a little spunkier than her adoptive mother, who at 26 had been new. Sienna was younger by half a decade, but Emerald had her own charm, similar in age to him and fun to be around. The dark skin and the mint-green hair had been a combination that had sold him fully.

She was fun. Her mom was warm and passionate. She played some kick-ass Smash Sisters.

Now he was nearly seventeen, his eyes were glued to the screen as familiar lips spoke, her eyes glowing with that devotion to Mantle that she’d tried to ply his father with, her skin glistening with a faint glow that came from a healthy body. 

“A vote for me is a vote for Mantle. I am the woman who will go up to Atlas to represent you!” 

His hand tugged on his shaft, a groan emerging from his mouth at the touch, seeing those lips move, full and plump. He watched her stand there, her friends that went under the name of the Happy Huntresses standing behind her, Robyn’s lips forming more words, but he could only imagine how they would feel around his cock. He could only keep his mind on how she sounded when she’d been with him and Sienna, before they had all split up when his father had denied her the support and when things had gone from bad to worse, the sight of Emerald looking sadly at him whilst they left, Robyn’s incensed face looking like there would be no reconciliation. 

He came to the thought of that woman on her knees in front of him, sucking his cock. Those lips, speaking so passionately, the darker skin tone contrasting to his cock, as eloquent words teased at his mind, her lips sliding over the sensitive head as she worshipped his cock, those uppity eyes looking at him as she gagged. 

_‘Gods, I wish that she was here…’_

The tissue was full of his spunk, the image of Robyn still on his retinas, burned with the thought of her mouth on his cock, of that ass bouncing up and down as she had sex with him, like Sienna had done with his father.

He threw the tissue in the wastebin, his gaze still drawn to Robyn on the screen, smiling like she wanted to own the world. Politics wasn’t exactly something that he felt drawn to, but the thought of being a hero for the people, of helping those who needed a hero to guard them, who… 

Who needed a man to stand stalwartly in front of them and defend them, before they would be gobbled up by some Grimm or something evil done to them. Protecting Robyn from anyone who would do her badly, to make her want to crave him and then….

His erection was not going away, as the feed cut out, remembering how nice she had looked when she’d worn a dress, her skin like the tan that came from the sun, albeit Atlas rarely receiving that much sunlight, glistening with her eyes looking like mirrors to the soul.

 _‘Gods, you’re hot.’_

It might be chronic. Emerald had been over for the summer and she’d looked so great in that tight bathing suit, her dark skin outlined, the cleavage perfect, red eyes glinting with that hint as she threw her head back, hair flicking back, her lips forming a perfect little o shape as she pushed the ice-cream in… 

He’d grown hard, a sixteen-year-old teenager watching how his dark-skinned friend suckled on an ice-cream, tongue flicking over that ice-cream like it should over his cock. 

_‘Do I have time?’_

He wondered about that, feeling the strange urge to go and rub another out, recalling the wet glistening bathing suit and his sister’s playful ribbing about ‘Emmie really growing up, you goof.’ that had come from his sister noticing his looks. 

Porn was one way of doing something about the urges, about treating the need within him to see those dark-skinned goddesses in the flesh. Sienna wasn’t on interviews much, but the Mistralian aesthetic that she had going on made her look like a predatory tiger, something that could inspire fear in the people, even if he didn’t know that she actually had a huge sweet tooth.

Robyn was much fonder of something hearty, a salty dish that had herring in it from Mantle’s lower fish workers, usually made on the street stall, onions chopped and added over the fish, the woman’s lips wrapping around the fish and then tugging the meat off the bones, the elegant way that she did so at odds with the bones that she plucked out. 

Sienna had thought it disgusting, and he’d definitely felt something rise inside his chest at the thought of seeing Sienna do something similar, of seeing her push something large and long in her mouth, his hands on her ears. 

He chose for porn, for one of the favourite movies that he’d managed to download and put on the hard drive. A dark-skinned actress, someone who looked just dark enough to pass for one of the lower Mistral-born, standing there wearing a simple white dress, the men groping her skin, rubbing over her, her eager moans loud, as they rubbed their hard cocks against her. 

It was a delight to see the contrast, the way that the white men and the dark-skinned actress worked together, the fingers of the woman contrasting those big hard white dicks, the shudder of the woman’s body like a sensual wave of some sort of sexual signal for someone to claim her. 

The sight of her asscheeks wobbling as the first cock rammed into her ass, those buttocks clapped by a hand, a man’s voice asking her to moan for him, the close-up of the camera catching the perfect moment where the white skin and the dark skin pressed together, a moan loud in the air, as the actress was split open, another man joining in. 

He rewatched that, seeing her need, the eager need within her, even though it was acting, it was just something to drive those men who watched it wild, but it was what he wanted. 

He knew that it was wrong, thinking about it, but for a flash, he was with Robyn, pushing her down to the bed and spreading her legs, feeling her ready to accept him, his cock hard as steel, looking at the dusky skin before him, those lips that spoke about Mantle uttering a plea, as his cock pressed against her slit, against those inviting petals that would wrap around his big cock, to push her to a heated exclamation of fervour and lust. 

She would be his, and he’d be making Robyn Hill moan for him, just like his father had, but more passionate. Those two women had asked for his father’s favour, his father’s patronage, and they’d been his mistresses and whores, paid in publicity and broken off when his father had no further use for them, the contact that they’d kept through the years sparse, as his father kept them around due to their careers and their strength.

Robyn was perfection in motion, whenever she practised her weapon, the arrows hitting their mark and scoring perfect points, whilst she moved with the precision, as he imagined her in a tight leotard to better highlight her beauty.

The porn actress shuddered, as the two men pounded into her holes, and he could imagine hearing Robyn’s utterance of lustful need, Emerald flicking past his mind’s eye, perhaps to join in. Emerald’s skin was different, and she dressed much flashier than her adoptive mother, but that did not make a difference to Jaune, as his awareness of what the girl had within her shirt had been primed. Her rump was finely sculpted into perfect round curves, the weight of that ass having rested on his lap more often than not. 

Frenzied jerk-off sessions about Emerald’s glorious ass, about that nice firm rump that looked like it would be perfect when stained with his seed, the actress’ moans sounding louder, as his eyes opened and he looked at Robyn getting fucked, his mind replacing the actress with the woman he’d had one of his first crushes on, getting railed, knowing that it was wrong. 

It was wrong, yet his cock was hard as steel, jerked with a frenzy, aware that he might need to get going, but he was so close. 

A creampie of the actress, just at the 32:46 mark, of seeing how the man’s cock pumped seed inside the woman, the wanton moan that continued to echo through his mind as he imagined how much Robyn would moan if he did that, when her body would belong to him and she’d do whatever he wanted.

His private Happy Huntress. 

His _whore_.

He came so hard that it hit the screen, the smell growing strong as he imagined pinning her down and not making her leave until six loads had been put into her, groaning and moaning her name, whilst she reciprocated, her body shuddering and twitching, eyes closing and a low guttural moan emerging as her juices washed the seed out, her pussy glistening with the seedy load that he’d put inside her, the condom left aside, because he was owning her like she were his personal cumdumpster, like those girls who wanted men, regardless of their appearance, only to get their cunts stuffed with cock. 

It was a bad thought, utterly unfeminist, but it was something that made his cock ache, that made him feel like the world was a little better and Robyn Hill would look great with those lips wrapped around his cock. He moaned softly, aware that he was undoubtedly going to get caught, as he tucked his cock back in his pants, feeling the soreness in his balls, aware of the heavy feeling of being empty of emotion for that moment, clarity coming after the orgasm, a shiver shooting through his lower body as he tried to gather himself. 

Living at home with seven sisters was a challenge, even with Saphron having just married a woman named Terra. It was a surprise to see that his sister was gay, but that was just how she was, and it didn’t harm the fact that Saphron had been a great sister altogether, regardless of her craving for the female body. 

His sisters would kick his ass if he was caught masturbating to the thought of dominating a woman with dark skin, taunting him about wanting to make Terra less gay for Saphron and owning her like some kind of pet. 

Not to say that Terra wasn’t beautiful, but she was still married to Saphron, the ceremony being beautiful, even with his sisters making a horrible mess of their makeup and their mother and father being half-way on their way to an alcoholic coma already. His father was still the man he’d always been, his affairs still hidden from his wife, but it was an open secret between his sisters already, as they’d caught the man balls-deep inside one of his aides, leaving Saphron to extort a rather generous donation for a new home from the Arc patriarch.

It wasn’t like they were _poor_ , after all, but his father’s impulses were definitely something of an obstacle to the unity of the family. Deterred by the discovery, the man was not. They were rich, they could afford multiple houses, and the legacy was kept carefully in the hands of the family. 

He emerged from his room into the house, hearing the pool behind the house splash, the cheerful laughter from his sister and her wife as clear as day to him, his eyes catching sight of Saphron giggling as she ran away from Terra, who was covering her front, clearly having had her top stolen from her by Saphron’s impish hands, the dark bikini contrasting to Terra’s rather coffee-coloured skin, the excited giggles as Saphron was tackled into the pool and the two lovers emerged once more, Saphron panting and giggling as Terra tickled her. 

The sight of Terra’s bare breasts drew another moment of stiff erection from his groin, aware that the woman was rather beautiful, that she was dark-skinned and married to his sister. A thought of Saphron pinning Terra to the bed and whispering in her ear that she was better than Terra, that she was going to fuck Terra’s black ass until it wobbled and quivered with lustful fervour for that hard Arc dick…

 _‘She’s pretty.’_

He was so hard right now that his shorts, not really suitable for swimming, definitely were showing a tent, Terra leaping on top of Saphron, the older sister laughing, as her top was torn from her. 

“Got yours too, Saph! You’d better be my bitch tonight, or else- Oh, woops… We’ve got company.”

Terra spoke loudly, looking at him, her nipples like buttons with fiercely pointed nubs, the glistening skin, her eyes holding that dark tone that would make any man go wild for them, her tongue sliding over her lips slowly. 

“Hey, I’m… I’ll turn around. Sorry.”

He wasn’t good with actually _voicing_ his desires for the darker-skinned ladies in his life. It was just kept to dreams, fantasies and cravings, as Terra laughed. 

“Oh, Saph? How about we let him rub some oil on us to make sure that we get tanned quicker, huh? Your little brother can be useful for once in that respect… Right, Jaune?”

A thought of rubbing her skin, of grabbing a hold of her breasts, humble and not as large as they could be, pressing her down against the lawn chair and spreading her legs, of kissing her neck and whispering in her ear that he was going to fuck her, the thought of how good it would feel to claim her, with Saphron unaware that her wife was getting an Arc’s love put right into her. 

Claiming the woman and making that dark skin stain with his white jizz, of pasting Terra’s face with his seed, making her smell like it, before she’d kiss Saphron on the lips, letting Terra taste him with that kiss, and knowing that an Arc had made her join the family. 

His cock would’ve broken through the front of his pants as he was thinking about it, about claiming his sister in law and making her belly swell with an Arc baby. Would that be a wrong thought, knowing that she’d be walking back to her home in Argus with a baby growing inside her belly?

“Hey there, big guy…” 

Terra’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, her arms wrapping around him in a playful manner, turning him around, her bikini top perfectly straight, with Saphron having fastened hers to her upper body, with no shenanigans, a smile on Terra’s lips. 

“Give us a touch-up on our sunscreen and we’ll go and get you something nice for dinner, eh? I’m thinking burgers. Nice patties, a bit of grilled burger meat… lots of sauce… how’s that sound, huh? For the price of one darn-good rubbing of this hot sister-in-law and your own ingrate of a sister, you get a burger… on the cost of Terra Cotta.”

The porno flickered before his eyes. Terra between two men, two strong men who would tame her and fuck her, making her scream and squeal, pumping her full of their spunk, claiming her. Him, in that place, a copy of himself fucking her, claiming her dark skin for his own, his tongue invading Terra’s mouth. His sister, perhaps from behind, as he put his cock into her and claimed her. 

His cock was even harder than it had been before, but it was hot, it was something that flashed through him, as he mustered a winning smile. 

“Sure, if there’s a burger and two sexy sisters that are accompanying me, how can I refuse?”

He had to bend forward a little so that he wouldn’t be showing her his massive erection, full of hot blood and lust for putting his cock into her. She was present, she was his sister-in-law and Saphron was nowhere to be seen. 

“Stop seducing my wife, Jaune. She’s married to me, and that’s how it’s going to be, you silly little brother.”

Saffron teased him, as he imagined it, Terra’s body in his arms, her dark skin glistening with sweat, butt grinding against him. A thought for another fantasy, as his eyes roved over Terra’s body, Terra giving a small smirk, licking over her lips as she leaned forward.

“Jealous of your little brother trying to hit on your wife, Saph? Afraid he’s going to steal me away from you?”

Teasing words, as she flaunted her body, her hair a little longer, Saphron pouting at her wife, who smiled and then hugged her. 

“I married you, blondie. My little brother in law might be a cutie, but I wanted the Saph Experience. Though I _will_ say… He’s got a nice sword there.” 

He realized that his cock was showing clearly in his pants, showing his erection outwardly bulging, Saphron frowning at him, her tongue sliding over her lips. 

“ _Compliment_ , Saph. If a guy gets all hot and bothered at your wife, isn’t that a good thing? I love you, my little canary puff.”

It was love between the two of them, more than anything in the world. Saphron looked at him, a teasing grin appearing on her face as she grabbed her wife’s breasts, squeezing them in view of him, Terra struggling a little. 

“Oh, is that how it is, huh? Trying to butter up to my little brother, making him jack off to the thought of your body, hmm? Am I that easily forgotten?”

Terra wriggled, a grin on her face, Jaune’s eyes seeing Saphron’s hands tug on the sensitive nipples, Saphron’s tongue diving into her wife’s mouth, Terra moaning softly, seemingly forgetting that he was there, as she let her hand slide down, Saphron feeling her wife’s breasts up as the two kissed. 

It was a good sight. Saphron domineering Terra, Terra’s skin flushed, and the feeling of his erection rubbing against his shorts, the pain of that pent-up erection growing even more. 

“Hey… We’ve got an audience, Terra. Let’s keep some for tonight…”

Terra turned to him, winking, licking her lips before she licked over Saphron’s ear. 

“My little canary puff seems to be getting in the _mood_. Now, let’s get onto the chairs and let him put the sunscreen, shall we? C’mon, Jaune!”

He got the sunscreen out, Saphron already stretched out, sunglasses donned and the smell of her shampoo in the air, rubbing over his sister’s skin without pausing, aware that he always had to be the one doing this, because Saphron and the others would just bully him into it. It was the curse of being the youngest and the only boy, or so they said.

“How’s that feel, huh? The boy who’s got eyes for your wife rubbing sunscreen all over you, hmm? Saph, don’t give me that look, I know-” 

Saphron looked at her wife, who smugly smirked at her, getting a sexy pose ready, as she licked her lips, lightly parting her legs and showing him her body. 

“He’s my _brother_ , Terra. My _little_ brother.”

Terra smirked meanly, a look that he found attractive for some reason, as her eyes looked at him and she winked. 

“Not so very little from what I saw, sweetheart. Don't you want me to get to know my little brother-in-law, huh? How’s the Saph State gonna suffer without the support from the Terra Terrain, hm?”

It had been a _geography_ class where the two had met, Saphron’s major in international trade relations having had a requirement for Geography, or something. Terra had been vague, Saphron had kept on blushing as Terra kept on teasing her about things, his hands working the sunscreen into Saphron’s back. 

“Now, twist those nipples, Jaune! Give em a good twist so they’ll be nice and perky for me!”

He shot a look at Terra, who looked like she was going to be getting up in case Saphron got a little handsy, Saphron’s unamused eyes looking straight into his own. 

“I won’t.” 

Saphron smirked, meanly. 

“Good brother… You may now proceed to violate my wife with your grisly gnarly man-hands.”

He could imagine it, looking over at Terra, who smiled cheekily at him. His hands touching her, guiding her hand to his groin, letting him stroke him, showing Saphron how he would handle that beautiful woman. 

“Make sure to keep the skin nice and soft, Jaune.”

His hands went to work, Terra’s bikini top loosened, the skin glistening swiftly as he rubbed over her skin. A soft groan as he worked over the knots in her back, her eyes closed as he did, Saphron’s eyes observing him with the clear expression of a sister who was watching him, his eyes meeting hers. 

“Knead the little bitch for me, Jaune. Show her why an Arc isn’t seduced by her wiles.” 

Terra made a groaning sound, as she turned her head to her wife, an expression that melted into pleasure as he rubbed over one of the knots in her back, his eyes closing as he rubbed and stroked, carefully keeping his hands away from the womanly bits, even though he wanted to. 

She was different from Emerald. She was his sister’s wife, a tease who continued to bully him sometimes when there was a need for embarrassing a little brother. 

“Now, grab her tits and give them a squeeze, because she’s a damn tease.”

He looked at Saphron, Terra’s head actually rising. 

“ _Saphron_!”

His sister looked at him and she nodded, sharply. 

“Grab that bitch by the tits and present her to the Saphron Seduction committee, Jaune. If she’s going to challenge an Arc to a duel, she won’t find a coward here!”

It was his sister’s orders, his hands sliding around and grabbing a hold of the woman’s breasts, a womanly moan from her lips, Saphron looking victorious, as she straightened out, her eyes glinting with that hint of teasing, as she motioned with her hand for him to lift Terra up. Terra’s arms tried to assist, but he jerked her up, Saphron getting up and stroking terra’s cheek. 

“You thought you could just make fun of my little brother, thinking that you can just get away with it, you darn tease… think again. Jaune? Squeeze her tits.”

He did as his sister asked, and Terra groaned, her nipples hard against his palms, as Saphron motioned for him to let go, Saphron straddling her wife’s back, pressing Terra down, riding her almost like a horse, as her hand rested on Terra’s back of the head. 

“There’s only one woman here who is a bitch, and that’s you, Terra. Come on… Who was it that went on one knee and went like ‘Will you marry me?’.”

He saw his sister domineer the dark-skinned wife that she’d married, Saphron’s voice more authoritative, as Saphron guided Terra into apologizing, his sister’s hands brushing through her wife’s short hair, laughing softly. 

“I’m sorry, Jaune. I shouldn’t have teased. Your sister’s got me by the, well… tits.”

It was okay with him. He could see Saphron looking triumphant, her lips curling into that smirk that continued to make her face shine with beauty. 

“That’s right, and you’re going to get lucky tonight. Fucking tease… I knew that you’d do something like this, just to get laid.”

Terra’s insolent grin was like a charm, as she looked at her wife. 

“Hey, he’s a guy, and I’m not about to taunt your dad… Little wives need a good bit of love too, don’t you kn-” 

Terra was kissed by Saphron then, laughing quietly to herself, Saphron turning her head. 

“Get something to drink, Jaune. Take the long way, my wife’s just earned herself some ‘me’ time. Shoo.”

That was an order. 

That night, he imagined his sister dominating Terra, the woman bound to the bed, Saphron’s blonde hair swaying as she used a toy on her wife, a big phallic toy that stretched that dusky-skinned crotch with an inhuman girth, the moans and groans mingling with small shrieks of enjoyment. 

He came into a tissue, panting and groaning. 

Terra had quite a limp when she came downstairs in the morning, yet the grin on her face was something that didn’t fade for one second. 

* * *

The door to his room opened and he startled a little by the, looking at Emerald as she entered, the dark red shirt that was stretched over her chest, coupled with the skirt that she wore that had a faint tartan motif, a label with a brand that he faintly recognized as from a boutique in town, her eyes glinting with something that might be interest, intrigue or just that plain old-fashioned desire for mischief. A bag at her side, something that she carried, a faint blue shirt visible. 

“Hey there, Jauney, how’s my failed student in the ancient art of being cool doing today, huh?” 

The shirt did her favours, showing her chest off with a hint of seductive dark skin peering from below the collar, her lips twitched into a smile that didn’t fade, eyes glinting with that hint of intrigue and indecency, as he remembered why she’d been fap fuel from time to time. Best friends they were, but it had been a moment when he’d been fourteen and she’d come over wearing one of the nicest and tightest outfits, bending over and showing off that glorious ass of hers. 

That summer had been hot, and she’d definitely shunned covering clothing, her mother having been in Vale to drum up support, donors and more. With the weather in Vale being a lot better than Atlas, it had definitely been a revelation to see the dusky-skinned girl look like a stunner, her skin almost radiantly glistening with that coffee-coloured tan, her lips shining redly with the lipstick that she wore. 

Like her adoptive mother, Emerald made him hard, she made him feel good and he might have nursed a crush on her before, if she hadn’t shown up with the bikini, but now it definitely was more than friendship in his mind. 

She was _hot_. 

“I’m alright, Em. How’s your mother doing? Did she get elected this year once Sleet’s term was up?”

It was a theme with Robyn that she’d fight the latest election with her whole heart, with some small support from some of the former landed nobles that still remained in Mantle. The people who had supported the country had been landed for generations, owning some parts of the countryside or the production farms on the outskirts. 

“No, she’s been a bit despondent. Ironwood’s seat on the Council isn’t up for debate yet, nor is the seat for Sleet going to be available due to a miscounting of the term limit.”

She was talking about her mom whilst she leaned forwards, her green hair loose, twin tails that’d been growing out for the year, something that she braided into a tail at times, her eyes looking into his own, as the shirt she wore was pulled a little tighter, her tongue sliding over her lips slowly with a smug smirk on her lips. 

“Unless…” 

She got up, her dark red eyes peering right at him, his voice a little hesitant as he spoke up. 

“Em?”

Her fingers pulled the shirt up a little, showing her dark bra, her skin looking perfectly flawless, the toned stomach from her Combat School training visible, her eyes smouldering with that teasing hint. 

“Get me a drink, Jaune. Go and make sure that it’s _nice_ and _cool_ , and I’ll change into a different shirt.” 

Emerald shifted a little, grabbing the shirt and starting to get dressed. Much like her mother, shame wasn’t a great problem with her, as her eyes glinted with that hint of indifference to him, that hint of knowing that he was her friend and that her mom liked to be affectionate to her friends and family and that she’d taken that hint. 

Several of his sisters were ‘clothing-disinclined’ at some days of the week, and he’d grown used to it, but Emerald? Emerald had taken to casually undressing and changing clothing, treating him with casualness. 

He went for a drink, going to get a cherry soda from the fridge, the chill of the can feeling refreshing to his hands, opening the door to his room to find Emerald sat in his chair, looking at his screen, the sight of a porn movie playing, her eyes staring at the dark-skinned girl currently in the process of performing some very sloppy head on the cock that’d been pushed through the hole in the stall, her tongue a contrast to her mouth sliding over the cock.

“Sooooo… You like this sweet mouth of mine, huh? Never figured that you’d like this _strong_ and _sexy_ woman.”

She pushed her chest out for his eyes to see, watching his reaction, the screen still showing a set of dark lips wrapping around a big white shaft, Emerald getting up and then prowling to him, his eyes switching from the screen to Emerald as her fingers tapped against his chest, the sounds from the speakers loud, slurping and suckling, the woman on the screen worshipping that shaft in her mouth, the camera showing her dark eyes as she gagged and choked, showing how much that big hard cock gave her pleasure. 

“Oh, that’s a _naughty_ boy… Had thoughts about _these_ , Jaune?”

Her shirt was pulled tighter, exposing those breasts of hers for his eyes, his gaze held on Emerald’s red eyes, shuddering with the tease as she rubbed her knee against his groin, her smell like cinnamon and spice, a soft gasp from his mouth rather loud under the moans of the actress, Emerald pushing herself up against him, her finger sliding up, rubbing over his chin, the actress on the screen gagging and choking loudly. 

“Naughty best friends need to be _punished_ , Jaune.”

A flick over his nose, as she leaned closer, her lips about to touch his own, before she kissed his nose, smirking at him and turning around, laying her hands on his chair and then pushing her rump back, those perfectly formed taut buttocks captured within the skirt, the hint of a dark blue set of underwear below it, as she looked at the actress. 

“Come on, Jaune… Grab that ass. Show your best friend why she’s got the best ass that you could want.”

An invitation to grope her ass, a dare that he would take, in order to get what he wanted, from his friend, Emerald’s eyes searching the screen, her hand leaving that ass of hers to touch the screen and then push the slider to the later ends. The actress was on her knees, with two hard white cocks rubbing against her face, the tongue sliding over those hard shafts, her fingers holding the balls of the men in her grasp.

“Come on, give me all of that cum, cum all over me.”

Emerald shared a conspiratorial smirk, as she wiggled her ass, turning her gaze back to the screen. 

“That’s what you like, don’t you? A nice black ass, with a woman attached to it. Being the big hard cock that rams into that black pussy and claims it like a Mantlean explorer claimed Menagerie.”

The thirsty feeling that he had wasn’t sated, as his hands grabbed that taut ass, rubbing over those firm trained buttocks, Emerald looking back at him, and the movie was clicked away. A sight of that actress with her face painted white with sperm, the thought of doing something like that to Emerald rising, as she pushed her rear back against his hands. 

“Oh, what a _naughty_ boy. Imagine if it was before the great war and there were still slaves, you naughty boy… Would you be my slave master, telling me to kneel before you and gag on that big hard white cock of yours, huh? Mom’s friend did a study on that, something before she found the right party for her to support and become mom’s friend… just like the other Happy Huntresses.”

His cock grew hard like steel at the thought of Emerald doing something like that, something that had her lips wrapping around the head and her tongue sliding up and down, the ass in his grip wiggling, jumping a little with every little pulse of her hips, her eyes turning to him as she tapped another image, a dark-skinned girl with a nice summer dress skipping into the scene, the title of ‘Red Rubbing Hood and the Cock Company’ flashing on the screen, Emerald turning to face him once more, her eyes glowing with that hint of dark intent as she grabbed his groin with her fingers teasing over the swollen shaft that laid within, her hands gripping the outline. 

“Do you want that, hmm? Want to blow a load all over my face, letting me feel like a good little slave for the master, hmm? That’s it, good boy… You like it when a woman takes control, don’t you?”

A whisper, loud, as he thrust his hips against her hands, her fingers stroking over the length, gripping it, Emerald’s hands slowly tugging his pants open with an anticipating manner, her tongue licking over the red-painted lips, as she leaned forward. 

“Mom’s not had a guy with her for a while… So, you’re in _luck_ . Don’t you know that she’s being a sponsor for the new Valean legislation to the Mantle-Atlas-Vale line? She’ll be in Vale for a bit, Jaune. Now- Ooh… A nice and _big_ dick.”

Her skin contrasted with his cock, the porno that played in the background having smacking, slapping and gagging sounds, her fingers tugging over that large cock, her hand so tiny in comparison to his cock, her eyes glistening as she got him prepared to blow, her breathing louder, as she stroked with gentle pumps and heavy tugs. 

“Come on, Jaune… Show me what you’ve got, what you’ve got here for this thief of your cum… Better act swiftly, Jaune… I’m going to be stopping in four… three… two…”

Time seemed to have faded, as his eyes looked at the hand that was stroking and pumping his cock, Emerald’s fingers leaving his cock without warning, his hips thrusting once, as she smirked at him. 

“Aww… This black girl’s gotten away with teasing the big bad man… Did you like that, hmm? Let’s go do something a little different now, Jaune. Gaming would be nice… One scream from me and your sisters will beat you up, so… Be a good boy and let this girl strut her stuff.”

The threat was real, and he remembered the talk that his sisters had given him when Emerald had turned into one of his best friends, about ‘not touching girls in the bad place’ and ‘being a damn gentleman, jaune!’.

He tucked his cock back into his underwear as Emerald shut his pc off with a flick of the fingers, leaving a cut-off moan and the screen going blank. She smirked at him and thirty minutes later, he was groaning as she sat in his lap, rubbing her butt against his groin, teasing him, though Monster Mashers Five was still keeping his attention occupied. 

A message on his Scroll later that night, showing a picture of tanned legs, a groin that had green hair growing in a small bush, with the caption - _Wish you had this, Jaune?_ \- under it, a small message after it - _Don’t jack off… Save it for when I come back, big boy… -_ followed by a lips emoji, a finger emoji and something that looked like an eggplant with a splash of water. 

He didn’t, because he knew that Emerald didn’t really want to find him to be a liar, knowing how her mind worked, her body visibly excited, nipples looking like they had been perked up and ready to be touched. 

Another ping and a picture of Emerald came up, a smirk on her lips as a big white dildo was pushed between her lips, the text showing boldly - _Have a good bit of a tease before you get to see me again, Jaune… Sweet dreams… -_ as she seemed to be pushing it in deeper, aware that she was taking a picture for his fap fuel, his cock hard because of her teasing side, aware that Emerald would be teasing him more if she was allowed to do so, knowing that she had some power, mainly in how much his sisters liked her. It was thrilling, it was exciting, the hint that she’d given him about being ‘available’ for him earlier, with that parting comment and her pictures…

It was just his time to make a move. He’d try to get into Beacon, so he’d become a Huntsman who could stand by her side. Politics wasn’t something he was too interested in, but it would make a good backup option. His father wasn’t someone who would discount his options, especially with Robyn still coming around sometimes, despite the relationship being chilly between her and his father.

Emerald was still a fixture in his life, and Robyn wouldn’t be going away either. He tapped in Sienna’s name, the last message from the Faunus woman sent nearly three months before. 

_‘Busy with some projects in Mistral. How’s things with you?’_

He tapped in a return message. 

_‘Fine. Are you coming to Vale sometime in Fall? We can go for ice-cream again, if you’d like?’_

Sienna was pretty reluctant to admit that she really liked ice-cream. It wasn’t a ‘strong and womanly’ thing to admit. Robyn, being from a land of frost and snow, did not appreciate ice-cream as much, but seeing Sienna lick her cone during a hot summer day when he’d been twelve had been a great memory. Intense eyes, her dark skin and her tattoos showing clearly how much of a predator this woman was in the world’s eyes. 

He woke up to a message, a picture of a grinning Sienna, dressed in something Mistralian-looking, a smirk clearly showing on her face. 

_‘I’ve not had a day off in weeks… You’re on, little knight. Your dad may be a dick, but you’re kind of alright.’_

He smiled, aware that he had just scored himself another pleasant afternoon with Sienna, and plenty of fap fuel if she dressed like she always did, in clothes that were loose and flowing, toned body never quite stopping for an instant, always moving, alert to everything.

A glorious woman, a hot woman, someone who he could enjoy and pleasure himself to. 

_‘I’ll try to bring flowers and a fun date, High Leader Khan.’_

There was no response for several hours, but a small text message later in the night. 

_‘Don’t bring roses, but I might bring you some souvenirs from Mistral. Gotta keep one of the few decent humans well-amused with some trinkets.’_

It was blunt and utterly Sienna in her own way, and he smirked, Emerald’s next message showing her bare breasts.

The caption read - _‘How you like them apples? Big enough of a handful for you?’_

Emerald was a teasing girl, and she definitely was getting him riled up with her messages. 

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	2. Dealing with a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald's coming for a visit, Jaune's dealing with Terra and Saphron's newly-wed antics... and an Arslan is spotted, as introduced by Emerald! Things are heating up... so there's some dealing to be done with a friend who's aware of what he likes and craves.

**This was commissioned work.**

* * *

Jaune watched the picture again as he stroked his shaft, looking at the glorious curves that were burned into his eyes, the dark chocolate-like skin with a hint of cream, the insufferable smirk on Emerald’s lips as she’d taken the picture with just that little teasing hint to her lips, the lingerie that she wore a pale white colour, something you’d normally suspect would be drab and boring, but the contrast was enough to make his eyes thirst as they looked over those sexy curves.

Seed splattered over his tissue when he caught it, his eyes catching sight of the time. It was nearly twelve, and he needed to sleep. It would not be a good thing to be sleepy when Emerald came to visit. He glanced at the screen again before he flicked to another picture, Emerald’s red eyes looking into the camera as a hint of cleavage was visible there, no caption, but here was no need for one.

She was teasing him, knowing that he wasn’t going to make it an issue because of the difference in their strength, her being a Huntress in training, whilst he was just going to become a Huntsman. The application had been sent in, and he knew that he had a shot. His father hadn’t known of it yet, and he could probably slip by.

He woke up in the early morning, his eyes drawn to his phone, Emerald’s icon flashing, the message called up.

**‘Coming to visit with a friend. Don’t worry, you’ll like her, pale boy…’**

A picture of Emerald with a sleepy-faced dark-skinned girl, the blonde-golden hair that she had and the Mistralian aesthetic that came with it something that made his cock harder, knowing that there was a freedom of expression, but this young woman, the same age as Emerald he guessed, would be coming with her.

**‘Sure, come around. The pool’s always open for friends of the family.’**

It was a lure, as none of his sisters would really mind the thought of one of his friends bringing a friend, mom always having a space at the table for sudden guests to their dinner. It wouldn’t be awkward for some of his sisters to bring over half of their girlfriends to eat with them, mom having ample experience in caring for them all.

She’d been a mother to eight children, after all.

Saphron and Terra were sat at the kitchen table, two of his other sisters also present, though they looked like they’d want to leave as quickly as possible, already half-done with the preparations.

“Bye Jaune, Saph!”

He sat down, Saphron and Terra quibbling about something, his eyes drawn to Terra’s dark skin, the smile on the Argus-born woman’s face teasing, as Saphron pouted at her wife’s comment.

“Oh, don’t be such a sweetheart, Saphron. I was just joking… Right Jaune? Don’t you think that I look good, huh?”

A teasing tone to her voice, a set-up for something that would make Saphron riled up again, her smirk growing, as Terra laid her arms around his shoulders, pressing against him. He knew that she loved her wife, his older sister, but the temptation was great, as she pressed her cheek against his own, grinning at her wife.

“Don’t you think that I look  _ good _ , Jaune? Think you’re going to be able to steal me from my wi-“

Saphron got up and grabbed Terra’s shirt, the Argus woman giving a bold grin.

“Terra! Don’t go and tease my little brother like that!”

Saphron tore at her wife’s shirt, clearly annoyed with that, but Jaune felt how his cock grew harder at seeing Terra’s insolent grin, her eyes meeting his own.

“Oh? Are you going to protect him from the big bad sister-in-law to come sneaking into his room and then giving his v-card a stamp? Big bad Saph, guardian of the bed-ro- uh! Uncle, Saph, help! Jaune, stop her!”

Saphron had decided to go for a tickle assault, tickling her wife’s ribs, her face easier, as Terra laughed, her beautiful features looking relaxed, as he imagined it, her sneaking into his room, of the darkness letting her emerge into the faint light and to feel her tight pussy around his cock, just like he’d imagined it. A seductive dark woman, his sister’s wife, his cock ramming into her like he’d seen in the porno movies that he enjoyed.

“I don’t think I’d want to stop her, Terra. You might sneak into my bed and get me some action.”

A look of betrayal on Terra’s face, as she giggled and laughed under her wife’s assault, the two kissing after a moment, Terra looking into her wife’s eyes, her forehead laid against Saphron’s for a long while, as the two stared into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Saph. I’d never betray you.”

It was sweet to see, but the thought of Terra ‘betraying’ his sister was a hot one. He could see her flush and red as she’d bounce on his cock, his hands on that dark skin, her tongue licking over his own as she whispered in his ear that he was the man who was going to fuck her good.

Emerald was a tease. Terra was a tease, they  _ all  _ were teasing women that taunted him with their good looks and their lovely features that he found so attractive.

“Well, unless your brother’s putting his big h- ow, hey, Saphron!”

Saphron poked her wife in the ribs, shaking his head.

“Now, don’t be teasing my little brother like this. The day he gets a girlfriend will be the day we get to tease him full-force… Don’t deny that, Terra, I saw you looking through the gift catalogue.”

He wasn’t sure what the gift catalogue was, but it wasn’t his birthday just yet. He knew that Emerald would be coming around with her friend.

“But he’s so precious, Saph. He’ll be like ‘ooh, big sis Terra, what are you doing here, oh god, you’re naked, I’m a virgin and you’re-‘ mmfff!”

Terra’s mouth was silenced, but he could see it. His virginity was still something that he had guarded before, his eyes glancing at the woman who was currently struggling against Saphron’s hands, Saphron being as direct as she always was. A strong hand, dominating the darker skin girl, clapped over her mouth to silence him.

“You will  _ not _ spoil my brother for other girls, Terra. No. Not allowed by the Wife committee.”

He could see Terra with his own hand over her mouth, dragged into an alley, her jeans pulled down and his cock sliding into her. With how much she teased him, she was deserving of a little punishment, and he’d feel great, as she bent to his will. It was a fantasy, something that didn’t make it any less hot. He shuddered at the feeling inside his body at the thought of claiming Terra like that, of pulling her jeans back up and then smacking that full ass of hers and telling her that she shouldn’t bite off more than she could chew.

That wasn’t legal, because she was Saphron’s wife, but the thought of doing something daring and forceful like that was a hot one. He knew that there would be no chance, because Saphron and Terra were very much in love and he wasn’t going to ruin that for his sister, but… it was a hot thought.

“Aww… Don’t you want some choco love, just like your big sister, Jaune? I can act like a shy virg- SAPHRON!”

Saphron twisted her wife’s nipples, clearly not amused by Terra’s teasing, Terra bucking a little as she tried to get out of her wife’s grip. Saphron was dominating Terra like a wrestler would, her head kept in a lock, her smile showing still that Saphron was amused by it, but Terra was being taught a lesson.

“Darn bisexual woman. If I didn’t like you so much, it’d be a divorce, darn it!”

A grumpy tone, as Saphron let go of her wife’s head, Terra smirking at her.

“I know you love me, Saph. I’ll-“

Saphron looked strict for a moment. Terra seemed to understand that playtime was over for her right now.

“Yeah, sure.”

Terra sighed and turned to him, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry, I’m… I’m a bit of a tease, I shouldn’t- Y’know? Saphron brings out the beast in me, and I need to be  _ punished _ like a bad, bad g-“

Saphron pinched her wife’s butt. Terra jumped a little.

“I’ll quit it! I can’t just stop making fun of the little sprog, I never had as many siblings as you did. Single kid here, Saph! I’ll s- hey! Not the hair, not the hair! I went to the hairdresser’s earlier! Help, Jaune! Angry Saphron wife!”

The horseplay wasn’t something that he minded, reminded of some times when his sisters had gotten into an argument. Hair had went flying, but he always kept aside, because they got vicious sometimes.

“Jaune, if she’s bad again, just ignore her. It seems my wife needs a refresher on how it feels to be someone’s  _ bitch _ .”

Terra was dragged off to the guest room, formerly Saphron’s room, protesting wildly about her being ‘no darn bitch’, as Saphron brooked no argument. Jaune ate his breakfast slowly, ruminating on what was happening there.

Terra pressed to the bed by Saphron, a fake cock slamming into Terra, knowing that Terra would be the one who got domineered by Saphron. He got up, walking to the guest room, laying his ear against the door.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry Saph, hmmm… give it to me, you randy blonde bitch… Show me what my little Arc lion is going to do to her big bad wife, hmm?”

A moan, as he could imagine Saphron pushing the fake cock into Terra’s tight pussy, of claiming Terra’s sweet hole for herself, as Saphron groaned loudly, her thrusts making Terra squeal.

There was a small groan that drew out Saphron’s melodic voice, almost a half-scream, as the two seemed to come down, and Terra seemed to be doing something, a pitiful moan coming from Saphron, as he listened to the two of them. Saphron must be showing Terra something, or they were doing something together that he couldn’t quite imagine. Another shrill groan from Saphron, as Terra’s voice spoke up.

“Oh yeah, take it like a bitch, you dirty blonde. Didn’t that feel good to get all that stress out, hmm? How’s my little flower feeling when her wife rides her hard dick, huh? Does that feel good with the vibrator turned up to full, huh?”

Terra was in charge now, as an image of her pounding away on Saphron’s fake cock, Terra taking control, Saphron groaning something in a guttural voice that didn’t seem to be fully human.

“Why don’t I just go and cheat on you, huh? That brother of yours looks delightful, and- _ eek! _ ”

Saphron seemed to be in charge again, the smacking and clapping of her hips against Terra’s full derriere loud in the air, as Saphron hissed at her wife.

“Don’t you dare go and do that, Terra, you bitch. You’re always teasing me, always trying to remind me of what happened before we met. Am I not enough to please you, huh? Do you want to have a big hard cock again rather than your wife’s love?”

It was an argument, as his ears picked up the sound of Terra groaning, moaning something about being a bad girl in need of punishment. His cock was as hard as steel, as he walked to his room.

He could see it happening in front of him, Terra trying to cheat with someone, and Saphron swooping in. That dark-skinned body of Terra pressed down as Saphron jealously claimed her wife again, to prevent her from cheating on him. It was hot, so hot to never ever be uttered aloud in their company, but he wished for a moment that her teasing was true and that her body would be there for him at night.

It was a seductive, thrilling thought in his mind, something bringing the sensuality of his sister in law to mind, as his mouth pressed tightly together, as he deeply inhaled, stroking over his cock, imagining Terra on her knees, Saphron watching her, holding her down and punishing her, Terra’s arms held in Saphron’s as she railed the woman from behind.

Already, he could hear the guttural sounds Terra would be making, the animalistic, almost primal sounds, as Saphron punished her for adultery, for cheating, for being a randy slut that made her wife frustrated.

It was probably just couple-play between the two of them, with Terra having no siblings that really stood out, but it was a hot belief for an instant, as he felt his throat go dry as the imagination continued. A tissue was grabbed, as he could see Saphron’s irate face snarl as Terra came, moaning and gasping, before the dog collar would snap shut around Terra’s throat and she’d know whose bitch she was.

A hot thought of taking her out for a walk, pushing her over a bench and then giving her his hard cock before she was delivered back home to Saphron, came to his mind, and the seed filled the tissue, a shuddering, gasping sound from his lips, as he began to imagine that grand crescendo of Terra returning home with his seed dripping down her thighs.

_ ‘Damn it Terra… I really didn’t need that right now.’ _

Emerald was coming around with her friend, and here he was, jerking his cock to the thought of his hot sister in law becoming his toy to fool around with.

He pulled his pants up, throwing the tissue into the trashcan and then going to the kitchen again, finishing his half-eaten breakfast, his eyes closing as he took the time to gather himself a little, making sure that his mind was focused. Emerald would be around, she’d bring a girl that was just his type, and he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about her gorgeous ass.

He could feel that tightness in his pants, his erection throbbing against his pants, his underwear already feeling the stress, as he heard the doorbell ring, the ding-dong-ding sound, getting up. He made sure that he didn’t smell like he’d just had a jerking session, opening the door to find Emerald in front of it, about to ring the doorbell again, the girl that stood at her side just as in the picture, dressed in a conservative Mistralian garb, her hair held up with a set of hairpins that kept it in place, her eyes looking him over.

“Jaune, buddy… meet Arslan, my teammate. Arsie, this is Jaune. Best buddy, guy-friend, not like that Mercury guy that keeps on looking at you like you’re red meat on the grill.”

Arslan’s eyes looked him over and he felt a tingle go through his body, aware that she was looking him over with a Huntsman’s gaze, trying to figure out how things clicked with him, her hand reaching out for a handshake, Emerald sidling up against her friend, laying her hands on the taller girl’s shoulders.

“She’s a darn beauty, ain’t she?”

A crass comment, as Emerald’s fingers brushed over Arslan’s sides, as he took Arslan’s hand and shook it, Arslan undoubtedly familiar with Emerald’s rather touchy-feely side, Emerald’s eyes peering into his own, her cheek bulging as she made a gesture like she was giving head, peering straight into his own.

“Hello, I’m Jaune Ar- Ah, let me start again.”

He was caught off guard by the motion, as Arslan’s hand gripped his own a little firmer.

“My name is Jaune Arc, and that nuisance that’s currently trying to tease you is my best friend Emerald. Welcome to Vale.”

The smile on the other woman’s lips was enough, as he stepped aside, some sort of sweet perfume mingling with a lotion in her clothing, as she entered the house, Emerald already making her way in, brushing against him. He’d been focused on Arslan mostly, not really realizing what Emerald was wearing.

A thin green top that looked little more than a hand’s width of fabric, stretching over her chest, keeping those breasts pinned together, forming a perfect mountain range of cleavage, with a set of shorts that continued to pinch in the right places, her buttocks round and wobbling with every step that she took, her head turning around, the twin tails of long hair whipping back a little.

“Stunned by my beauty, Jaune?”

He was, just a little. She looked fuckable, she looked really good and sexy, and he was sure that he might have been seduced if she’d came dressed like this alone. He could feel his cock growing harder, as Arslan was guided to the pool. The Mistralian clothing came off and he could see a well-trained abdomen, muscles flexing with the motions of the woman’s body as she settled down, her expression a little serious, fierce and with that hint of being more forward than Emerald.

“Thank you for inviting us, Jaune. Emerald suggested that we visit, to swim and make the acquaintance of her ‘bestie’.”

The formal tone was something that suited her, as Emerald nudged him, not getting down to her bikini just yet.

“How about we fix some snacks, Arsie? Come on, Jaune. You’ve got some snacks hidden in the house, haven’t you?”

There always were snacks around, because his sisters had a sweet tooth. Emerald’s arm laid on his own, clearly pulling him along, a shudder going through his body at the touch, knowing that she had been trying to keep him aroused, the pictures that she’d sent having been erotic and scanty in their clothing, as she smelled good.

“Missed this black girl, haven’t you?”

A question whispered in his ear, as Arslan got herself through some stretches, her body catching the sunlight in the near-noontime, her eyes glinting with that faint hint of something that lurked beyond those eyes, clearly glancing at him for a moment before she continued, stoic and impassive, trying to go through the motions.

“Yeah, I bet you  _ have _ .”

The whisper continued, as Arslan moved through the motions, something similar to the art of Tai Chi, the ancient Mistralian breathing art that sometimes was touted to be similar to Yoga. He was sure that he could barely restrain himself now, as Emerald’s whisper continued, her fingers sliding over his side, over his jeans and his groin.

“I bet this big white monster’s been  _ aching _ for some black pussy.”

Emerald’s fingers groped over his hard shaft, her fingers small and tiny compared to how his erection felt. Her mouth opened to softly blow in his ear, as her fingers rubbed over his erection, a shiver going up and down her body at the touch.

“That’s a big dick, Jaune… A very big, hard dick. Liked the pictures that I sent you?”

A whisper, as she let go, leaving his erection there, bending forward to look into the fridge, her ass pushing back out, bumping against his groin. She was a tease, but she also knew that she was someone who could beat the tar out of him. She was the Huntress that had been training since she’d been young to become one, and he’d been the spoiled only son of a noble lord who supported her mother.

“Arsie is a bit of a prude, y’know… but she looks good. Too bad that we’ll both be going to date men who are…  _ bigger _ than you.”

Her eyes smouldered, as a cool can of soda was pulled out, held against his groin, Emerald making sure to slide it up and down, making him feel the coolness wash over his groin, the smouldering expression on her face clearly just like Terra’s, teasing him, expecting him to never touch her, to never let her feel his cock.

His hand grabbed her rump and she groaned at the touch, his hand finding that full asscheek and then groping it, making it wobble and quiver like a jelly pudding, the shudder that she felt, as a confident grin came to her lips.

“Some white bread… and some choco paste… I’m a bargain that you can’t afford, Jaune.”

She looked at him, as his hands grabbed those firm buttcheeks and then squeezed, letting her moan loudly to the stimulus that he provided, a shiver going down her spine as her eyes closed and she tried to keep her legs together, clearly not as unaffected as she seemed to portray herself to be.

“Let’s get back to her with something salty… Come on, Jaune. Don’t be leering at this sexy rump for too long.”

With a wiggle of her buttocks, Jaune could see that Emerald was already retreating towards the pool, the soda’s in her hand, a small plate of fruit prepared by him in haste, Emerald already having brought the drinks over.

He came to the pool again with the plate in his hands, loaded with banana and grapes, coming to view the sight of Arslan slowly winding down, the swaying motions like a dance, a sensual one that made her skin glisten, as she smiled at him.

“A good host, I see. Emerald has told me much about how you are, your father used to support her mother during the election, right?”

The election that had failed, but it had given Robyn reasons to cut his father off. Sienna was still present, even with Emerald currently giving him a look that clearly teased him, the can between her breasts, the bikini that she’d had in her hands showing clearly that a few strips of cloth were indeed counted to be a bikini, Arslan having brought a bundle.

“Yes, he supported her campaign, in order to show that Mantle could be great under leadership that is experienced in the Huntsman tradition.”

It was the official line, parroted a hundred times in the media, his father’s glib tongue having convinced enough people of that aspect, but not enough to win Robyn the election. The expression on Arslan’s face was modest, as she motioned to her bundle.

“Do you have a place where I can change? Unlike Emerald, I did not pick to wear my bikini below my garments. An ordered life is more than enough for me.”

A serious expression showed clearly on her face, as Terra pulled herself out of the house.

“Ooh, girlfriends! Look Saph, fresh meat for the grill! Girlfriends!”

Saphron was clearly not amused, as she tapped Terra on the head, the insufferable grin on Terra’s face clearly showing that she was a little less serious than she usually would be, with Arslan raising an eyebrow.

“That’s  _ Emerald _ , Terra. Jaune’s best friend, and she’s brought… My name is Saphron Cotta-Arc, and this degenerate is my wife, Terra Cotta-Arc. Who definitely  _ will _ apologize, won’t you?”

Terra did not look like she wanted to apologize, knowing that there was prey to be had, but she relented after a short while, sighing deeply, grinning at him with a wink delivered sneakily.

“Alright, alright… My name’s Terra Cotta and I married this lovely lady. Welcome to the Arc family house, where I have been graciously hosted in order to leer at the lovely lad- Ow! Saph! I’m joking, I’m joking!”

Saphron was not amused by Terra’s loose lips, as she pulled Terra into a headlock, looking at Arslan, who looked a little awkward, staring at Terra trying to struggle free from her wife’s headlock. Terra shuddered, her breasts wobbling, Jaune glad that he hadn’t slipped into his shorts yet, because his erection grew even harder.

“She won’t do anything, I promise. She’s… not very good with people and keeping her  _ hands _ to  _ herself _ .”

Arslan coughed.

“No harm done, I… I suppose I can take it as a compliment, not- not to judge.”

The girl seemed uncomfortable around two openly gay women, Saphron frowning at her wife, nudging her roughly.

“Apologize for freaking the girl out with your rampant commentary, Terra. Gods, I bet you’d need to get pregnant to calm that rampant wild streak in you… When will I ever get serious Terra back, huh?’

Terra seemed ready to go and comment on that, but she realized that she had an audience now.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just the family here and we’re both freshly married, so we’ll tone things down a little. I can understand if it’s a bit awkward, I mean, I got told that there’s a lot of things that a girl like me and Saph would have to suffer when we finally came out and wanted to get m-“

Saphron shut Terra up with a pinch, Jaune offering an apologetic smile.

“They’re very much in love, Arslan. You don’t mind if I call you that, do you?”

The Mistralian teenager shook her head, clearly not embarrassed in the slightest, her eyes looking away, as she asked again about getting a chance to dress herself in her bikini, Emerald taking the lead and pulling her into the house, not giving Terra or Saphron a chance to interfere or to spook the girl.

“Put some sunscreen on us, Jaune.”

The command from his sister was non-negotiable, without any sort of inflexion, as Saphron draped herself onto the towel, stripping off most of her clothing and leaving herself with only her underwear, Terra glancing at her wife and then sighing.

“I’ll get a bikini.”

Saphron’s pale skin stood out, clearly iridescent in the light as he massaged her back.

“Hot girl, Jaune… You should make a move on Emerald if you can. She’s got spunk. Don’t worry about Terra, she’ll be good.”

Another hot thought, as he remembered what he’d masturbated about only an hour before, rubbing Saphron’s body, Terra appearing in a dark bikini, the fabric covering her humble breasts, laying down as well. He kneaded her skin, rubbing her back slowly with his fingers, massaging the skin slowly and making her feel his touch, as he imagined rubbing her body down, the dog collar around her neck, as she knew how to moan her master’s name.

“Ah, let me-“

Terra’s ass rubbed against his groin as she half-way rose up, her buttocks grinding against his cock, pushing that stave of flesh between those globes, the buttocks mashing against his cock, Terra turning her head, her dark eyes looking intrigued, as she slowly rubbed up and down.

“Naughty boy… but understandable, since you’re handling a hot piece of ass.”

Just like Emerald, Terra teased, and he pushed his hips down. Terra’s butt ground against his cock as he humped against her, Terra’s eyes going wide out of his view, as his hand covered her mouth.

“Don’t tease me so damn much, Terra. There are limits to what an Arc would feel comfortable with.”

His erection throbbed, as she spread her legs a little, her buttcrack ridden by his hard shaft, Terra’s muffled moan loud, as he pumped his hips against her ass.

“Yeah, keep your trap shut, Terra. You’re still my wife.”

Saphron wasn’t looking at them, as Terra’s head was turned away, her body laid there, as his other hand kneaded her back, turning her head to him. Her cheeks were flushed, as he pressed his erect groin against her butt. A low moan came from her lips, as his cock bumped against her butt. 

“Behave, Terra.”

He let go. He’d done it on impulse, to stop her teasing him. It had felt good, the porn movies that he’d watched had something rougher done to the dark-skinned girls that featured in them, featuring many hard cocks, but Terra seemed to shiver a little. 

“What’re you going to do, Arc? Seduce me?”

Saffron’s head snapped to her wife, Terra’s flushed cheeks looking at him, his hips still pressing her down.

“Terra! Jeez, you- You- Stop teasing my little brother! Jaune, you can stop. She doesn’t deserve to get even more tanned. Let her bake in the sun like the little teasing skank that she is.”

He finished Terra up though, though. A squirt of cold sunscreen on her back and Terra shuddered, as Arslan came, her chest bound with a tight brownish-red top, her groin covered with a set of swimming bottoms, not quite a bikini, but something that outlined her muscular and healthy physique. Saphron and Terra both stared at her for a little too long, aware of how good that Huntress physique looked.

“Could you apply some sunscreen on me too?’

A question, as she offered her back to him, his hands going to her, aware of his tent still in his pants and hoping that he’d not move awkwardly enough to make it get noticed, Arslan’s back muscles like a mountain range that had been toned through training, her expression changing little, as she closed her eyes and let his fingers work over her muscles with the sunscreen, Emerald laying down next to her friend, wearing that obscenely thin bikini.

“So, how’d you like his civvie hands, Ars? You think he’s kind of cute, don’t you? Big blue eyes, blonde hair, it’s not the thing you see regularly around Mistral, right?”

Arslan blushed a little, as she turned to her friend, his hands kneading over her skin, letting her feel his touch, as her ass stood out. Unlike with Terra, he didn’t dare. Terra was a civilian, this was a Huntress in training, someone who could make him into mince-meat with her skills as easily as it was to flip a table.

“Come on, why are you being all shy, Arsie? Don’t you like a guy’s hands on you, hmm? Weren’t you checking out that Bolin guy? Aww, that’s a blush. C’mon, Jaune…”

Emerald leaned against him, nearly crawling on his back, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her breasts pressing against his back, as she exhaled slowly, her teeth nipping at his neck.

“Come on, don’t you want to do things with Arsie, Jaune? Feel those Huntress muscles below your fingers, hear her squeal and…”

Arslan got up, easily lifting the two of them, Jaune falling off, onto Emerald, Arslan looking at her.

“You- you! Always you’re teasing me about things with boys, and now you’re trying to rile your friend up! I’m- ugh. I pity you, Jaune. She’s a handful even when we’re on the same team together.”

Her fiery spirit seemed to burn brightly, her expression showing the flame of life, of being different than Emerald was, the excitement inside him already growing, knowing that he should change to swimshorts.

“It’s okay. I’ll get into my swimshorts… Feel free to beat her up in the meantime.”

Emerald looked a little surprised at him throwing her to the wolves, but Arslan grinned, tapping Emerald’s forehead and then guiding her to the towel that she’d abandoned.

“Time for a deep muscle massage, Emerald. Your  _ favourite. _ ”

Emerald looked really panicked, as Arslan grabbed the bottle and the loud ‘eek!’ from Emerald was heard, Saphron and Terra watching bemusedly as Arslan continued to treat Emerald like a doll, Arslan taller and stronger than Emerald was.

He was in the swimming pool nearly an hour later, Arslan slowly making laps, Saphron and Terra talking quietly about something in hushed tones that didn’t quite carry, something about ‘investment’ and ‘home’, as well as Saphron making fun of Terra, who kept on glancing at him with a look that showed something that might be interest.

“You’re a tease, Jaune.”

Emerald’s hands slid under the water, grabbing the swimshorts and then lightly pulling them open, sliding into the shorts and grabbing a hold of him. He grew even harder under her touch, the coolness of the water and the warmth of Emerald’s touch, her breath touching his ear. They could stand here, well, he could stand here, Emerald’s fingers stroking over his cock and her other hand grabbing his balls.

“Want to blow a load all over her face, hmm? She’s a numbskull at times, not aware of how sexy she is. She’s not like me, who will keep a naughty boy like you from making a big mess… well… Not exactly like this.”

Her hand tugged, as she seemed to lie, her words not matching her actions. She was stroking him with powerful tugs and jerks, his balls floating in the water, the lack of gravity to pull them down making her touches even more sensual and powerful, as Arslan continued to swim, the dark skin glistening as she carved a path through the water, the physical exercise that she’d needed to keep her body functioning perfectly still on-going.

“Cum for me, white boy. You love seeing those black girls getting fucked, don’t you? Well… here’s a chocolate-skinned beauty giving her best shot at swimming. Doesn’t she look ripped? Come on, Jaune…”

A whimper from his mouth, his head below the water as he bent over, Emerald’s hand tugging even firmer, his breathing growing heavier, as Arslan rose from the water, getting on the side and then doing a small flex. His balls tensed, as Emerald bit down on his neck roughly.

“Cum. You want to. I want you to. Let it go. Show this girl why you’re wanting to fuck her best friend and partner, and perhaps… perhaps it can be sex with her later. Get your virginity taken care of, rather than just looking at fap fuel.”

He shuddered, as Emerald’s teeth bit down even harder, his balls feeling like they were about to explode. A thick knot seemed to loosen, as Arslan moved, waving at him and smirking, Emerald’s hands still moving. He waved back, but Arslan didn’t seem to notice, as her body dove below the water again, Emerald’s breathing a little heavier.

“Cum.”

He came like a gushing fountain, his shorts tugged down. A thick cloudy wad of seed formed in the water, as Emerald’s dark skin contrasted with his pale cock, standing erect, and suddenly, there was Arslan, standing next to him.

“The two of you are enjoying yourself, aren’t you? Stop riding on his shoulders, Emerald. You’re in need of some training.”

Panic flashed on his face, as Emerald laughed softly.

“Got that right, Arsie. Jauney, I’m going to let go of you now…”

Cum was clinging to Arslan’s fingers as she ran a hand through her hair, crinkling her nose just a little.

“Must be the chlorine in the pool, hm. Haven has a different swimming pool cleaner, probably.”

Emerald winked, as she started to do laps, his pants pulled up a little more, aware that he’d just came thanks to Emerald, but Arslan seemed not to have thought anything amiss. Was this girl a slut, watching how he came and enjoying it, or was something else at play?

Emerald helped him fetch another plate of snacks, this time something a little heartier.

“What was… that?”

A cocky smirk on her lips, as she pushed her chest forward, looking into his eyes, tapping his nose and then, she changed.

Robyn stood there, dressed in the same bikini, the same cocky smirk on her face. His erection grew so hard that it hurt, Emerald looking down at him.

“Semblance, sweetie… I can make you see things that aren’t there… and make others not see things. It’s limited, but… Don’t you want to give this girl a go? Put something in to make her a  _ real _ happy Huntress.”

His balls ached, as Emerald appeared again, her eyes glinting with a crimson sheen, burning with that hint of something that hinted at more teasing, at being a girl who could be literally anyone that he’d ever fantasized about… but also very aware that he could be messed with, without anyone ever knowing it.

“That’s amazing, that’s… I hope I can get into Beacon.”

Her lips formed that devilish smirk, as she leaned forward.

“I’m at  _ Haven _ , sweetie. You’re going to be fine, if you keep your cute butt as sexy as it’s always been… White boy.”

A kiss to his cheek, a wink that followed right after it, and his cock growing so hard that it almost threatened to burst right through his crotch, leaving him feeling uncomfortable, as Emerald teasingly poked his chest.

“You’re going to be a good friend for me and go shopping with the two of us tomorrow, won’t you?’

A question, as she danced her finger over his chest, slowly sliding over the nipple, an endearing look on her face.

“The results for entrance procedures don’t get in until three days from now, with admissions. So… Give Arsie a dress that’ll make her look like a hot girl, and perhaps… perhaps I’ll give you something that’s a bit better than a swim in the pool, huh?”

She turned and rubbed her rear against him, and he definitely had a feeling that he should grab a hold of that fine ass and just do what his mind told him to, to take her right here and now, but he was only stopped by the appearance of his mother, who sighed quietly.

“Will you be staying for dinner, Emerald, my dear? Your friend is simply  _ adorable _ and she’s indicated that she’s willing to help in the kitchen.”

That meant that there would be more of the Mistralian beauty’s time spent on being around him.

Emerald smiled, nodding her head.

“We’d love to.”

* * *

Emerald and Arslan departed around eight, with a promise to go and shop tomorrow, when the results would be ready and posted. His application to Beacon had to succeed, he’d entered a lot of the details that every Huntsman prospect should be able to know, and he’d made certain of the postage fees and the other accompanying costs to go with it, so his application would be accepted by the Headmaster of Beacon.

His father didn’t know, nor would he approve of his only son going into the Huntsman field, trying to fight against the creatures that threatened humanity. A hero, the man had said, was one who could be able to hold their head high and do justice to their legacy, rather than someone who died out in the cold muddy gutters of the world outside of the walls.

He really hoped that he’d be accepted. His father kept on insisting that politics might be a viable choice for him, because he’d apparently inherited ‘the Arc intelligence’ that had been famed throughout the ages, but he didn’t know.

Emerald would be at Haven, but they’d be Huntsmen. Robyn was a Huntress and a politician, Sienna was a Huntsman-trained Faunus and a politician…

Strong women, hot women… and he was Jaune Arc, and he’d be the hero that would be able to make them see that he was a sexy, available Huntsman.

Emerald turned around, meeting his gaze. All the clothing on Arslan’s body disappeared, showing the well-sculpted muscles move with every step she took. An illusion, but his cock didn’t stop growing hard at the thought of seeing those beautiful curves move.

A photo came later in the evening.

**Good white boys like you can’t touch this chocolate cutie, Jaune… See you tomorrow.**

Emerald looking smugly into the camera as she laid on her bed, wearing nothing at all, her body as bare as the day that she’d been born, the white sheets contrasting with her dark skin, something of amusement in her eyes, as a small typing icon came, and a message popped up.

**Don’t jerk off too much, Jaune… it might shrink. Wouldn’t want to make a mess for Arsie, right?**

He could resist the temptation.

He was masturbating to the thought of the hot Mistralian beauty, remembering that image that Emerald had shown him of Arslan without clothing, moving like a Huntress, determined to get her prey. Pushing her on her knees and letting her lick his shaft, letting that ass bounce a little as she got on all fours, asking him to put his cock in her.

_ ‘It’s going to be hell, shopping with them tomorrow…’ _

Emerald was a cocktease, and she  _ knew _ the effect that she had on him. She had him by the balls, literally this afternoon.

He’d show her how a man reacted to a cock-teasing best friend…

But first, he needed to finish himself off.

That was more important right now.

* * *

“Jaune?”

Terra cornered him right after he’d stepped out of the shower, still rubbing his ears with the towel, her expression teasing, as she tapped his chest.

“Bad boy. Don’t tease the Terra, or she’ll be mean to you. Doing that was… quite a shock. Don’t do it again, okay? I forgive you, this once, but…”

She bit her lower lip, her glasses lowered, as her eyes smouldered.

“Damn, you’ve got that same energy as Saph does when she’s annoyed with me. Hmmhmm… Good little brother-in-law… See you tomorrow morning. I’ve got a wife to make love to.” 

Terra moved with confident steps, the leggings that she wore casually around the house fitting those gorgeous calves of hers, her ass bouncing a little, Saphron and Terra both being very into keeping fit. She was a sexy woman, and she  _ knew  _ it. He calmed down a little from the shock of her calling him out, as the door shut behind her and he was left to go to his own bedroom, waiting by their room for a moment, listening to the conversation that took place.

“I love you, Saph. Hey… You know what? I think you might be right. That brother of yours is handy around the house, perhaps I should cheat on you with him, make him my personal love sl- Hey!”

A sound like someone smacking someone else with a pillow was heard, as Saphron obviously did not enjoy that comment.

“Damn it, Terra. You made those jokes about dad as well! Don’t you know how embarrassing that was at the wedding? Everyone was looking at dad like he was supposed to do something, your side of the family just went all ‘oh gods’ and then we had to explain that you’ve got the sense of humour of a drunk sailor.”

The snicker from Terra was loud.

“Hey, I’m your favourite drunken sailor, Saph. You’re the port I come home to and find myself a wench! Arrr!”

Another pillow-hitting sound, as Terra’s muffled laughter, was louder. He ambled on to his bedroom, feeling a little less burdened, his sister-in-law meaning well, obviously. 

His dreams were a little less complicated than they usually were, reminded of Emerald’s soft hands and the whispers in his ear about her wanting to get his cum. They featured Emerald on her knees, worshipping his cock.

A good ending for her teasing ways.

He’d show her that Jaune Arc wasn’t to be teased without retribution.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	3. Shopping Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the clothing store, a hot dream to wake up to to at the start... and more Emerald teasing.

**Commissioned work, for a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.**

* * *

Jaune saw how she delicately she moved, the dark skin glistening in the sunlight, the bikini somewhere else, as she smiled, red eyes glistening in the sunlight, her chocolate skin illuminated as she bounced, that tight ass of hers wobbling only slightly. He felt the need to bust a load all over her as she hugged him. 

“Want to shoot your load all over my black tits, Jaune? Does the little boy I met when mom introduced me, want to go and shoot a thick wad all over my face?”

His cock throbbed as her fingers, soft and perfect as always, seemed to find his groin, teasing over the pale shaft that stood there, her perfume a little dash of spice in her usually Mantlean style of dress, though Mistralian had been the theme for her friend. Emerald was on her knees already, without even a hint of her having moved before.

“Or do you want to give Arslan something to go right up that ass of hers? Do you want me to hold her in place, to let her feel that big white cock of yours as you take her like the little Mistralian lion she is? Want to do that, big boy?”

Arslan appeared, dressed as she had been the day before, before she’d switched to a bikini. A muscular frame, with those fierce eyes and her blonde hair, that hint of dark skin contrasting with the sternness of her features, softening as the bikini suddenly appeared on her, and she looked into his eyes. 

“We don’t know each other well, but if you want…”

She sat down on one of the chairs and spread her legs, her pussy showing clearly in front of him, the pink flesh spread by her fingers, as she daringly gazed up at him. 

“Be a man and make me scream, Mister Arc.”

His cock was hard like steel as Emerald lightly tugged it, aware of how she seemed to be bringing him pleasure, to give him that joy of being with her, her friend, with the offer that was on display. 

“Oh, he’s going to want a mature lady for this, hmm… Don’t you know that family comes first for him, right?”

Terra, teasing him once more, her smell something like Saphrons’ shampoo mingling with the faint smell of elderberry and musky wood, a fragrance that’d come with Terra being ‘totally a woods-girl’ that’d been plucked from technology into her lap, as he felt hard nipples against him, her breath teasing over his ear. 

“Haven’t you jerked off to the thought of bending this gay bitch over and giving her something hard and Arc to love, hmm? Don’t you want to make a girl feel like she should’ve gone for the big dick rather than the hot chick?”

She pulled from him, her fingers grabbing one of his balls and tugging, as she slid next to Emerald, Arslan giving a low moan as he watched her fingers pump into her sex, Terra’s hands lightly starting to tug on his balls, whilst Emerald continued to grope. 

“You should really blow your load, Jaune… It’s so heavy, dealing with a big virile stud like you. Come on, shoot your load all over your sister-in-law, like the good boy you are. Look at how she’s groping your balls… She _wants_ it, Jaune. Give her a load of seed that’ll leave her dripping and convinced she wants your big hard white cock. You love black girls, don’t you? Mom would be happy to serve your big hard cock, just like I would…”

Robyn appeared, wearing her formal Huntress outfit, her weapon absent, smiling and the bikini flashing into place, the tattoo on her skin with her emblem visible, clearly looking like she wished to make him feel very comfortable, the sexy woman sauntering up to him, pushing Terra out of the way to gently cradle his balls within her hands. 

“Now, Mister Arc… Are we going to make a similar relationship to what I had with your father occur, with… _generous_ benefits for you? These balls look rather _full_ , you see… How about I loosen them a little, with my daughter being my assistant?” 

A tantalizing feeling, as the woman’s lips kissed the head, Emerald’s lips joining her, the two looking at him with desire in their eyes, as Terra seemed to have faded out of existence, as he was so close to orgasm that he could feel it, the shiver, the tension that came with that need for release, for the relief that would come with how good it felt. 

“Show me why you’re the better man, Jaune. Your father didn’t even give his support… Let me show you how Mantle makes sure that men get _rewarded_.”

Robyn slid her lips down his shaft, choking it down, her throat bulging obscenely, as his hands found her hair, the bikini that she wore out of his view, as only the sight of that face in his groin, Emerald whispering something about coming in her mom’s mouth, her words barely noticed in the feeling that he got.

“Doesn’t that feel good, Jaune? A big Mantlean bitch with her cock down your mouth, when you could have a _better_ girl, when you could go Faunus and you’d never _want_ for another woman.”

Sienna’s voice purred in his ear seductively, his cock hardening, as she pulled herself into view, grabbing Robyn’s head and forcing it down to the base of his cock, her eyes glaring at him like she wished to impart some kind of lesson, some kind of vision for the future, as Robyn gagged and choked, jerked off that cock, Sienna’s nose bumping against it as her tongue slithered up from the base, to the head. 

“Put a load all down my throat, big boy… Let me show you why I’m the biggest and baddest leader of my people… Come on. Show me that hard cock, and blow your load. I can feel you _throb_ , Jaune.”

He could feel it, the soft tongue, the amused savagery of the woman who’d thrown a glass of liquor in his fathers’ face before storming off, teasing over the underside, licking at the sensitive spots, just before he was able to get to that peak. 

“Cum. Show me what a man is like when he’s got a Faunus to fuck.”

He was ready to blow, as he was kept on the edge. He looked around, seeing copies of himself with the others. Two hard cocks drove into Emerald whilst a third Jaune seemed to be getting his cock sucked, Robyn jerking two hard cocks whilst cajoling them to make her a really happy huntress, her hips pounding down onto the cock of another Jaune. 

Terra was sandwiched between two men, hissing something about never going to stop loving Saphron, but these cocks being just as good. 

He felt his orgasm hit, as Sienna seemed to be ready, Arslan visible from the corner of his eyes, held up by a strong-looking version of himself, the shaft pounding into her, as he blew his load into Sienna’s mouth, and he-

“Wake up, Jaune.”

He startled awake, Terra looking at him with a smug face, as she jerked the covers up. An embarrassed expression on his face as he realized that his underwear was tented, standing up like a proud pioneer in the view of his sister-in-law, who grinned at him. 

“Now, now… Don’t go popping that thing anywhere near, little brother-in-law of mine. Might make a woman scream… but it’s not something that I haven’t seen yet. Is that for m-”

The door opened and Saphron appeared, looking indignant. 

“One moment, Terra Cotta, one _moment_ and then you’re just badgering Jaune again, like some- Jaune, damn it, ignore what she’s saying. Terra, you sex fiend, stop trying to pester my brother!”

Terra wiggled her eyebrows, as she got up and shifted her body just a little so her shirt loosened just a bit, pulling it at the front so she gave some cleavage, her dark skin already slightly glistening due to the heat. 

“Oh, are you sure that you want to ‘pester’ me, Jaune? Pester this little femme girl with your big hard manly-” 

Terra giggled loudly as Saphron tackled her to the bed, Jaune’s face surprised as Terra’s head smacked him right against the stomach, a loud ‘oof’ coming from his mouth, as the two struggled, Terra rubbing against him, as Saphron shrieked something about ‘stopping with the whole teasing’, the struggle that Terra put up definitely more feminine than before, her breathing heavy, as Saphron held her pinned. He could see her eyes shine with that delicate amusement that seemed to flare up, as Saphron rolled off her lady, Terra getting up. 

“Ooh… is that a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to s- Saph, stop, stop, help, Jaune!”

The protestations, as Terra’s shirt was pulled up, Saphron looking victorious in her expression, whilst he caught sight of a set of very nice nipples, his tongue sliding over his lips as he saw Terra’s breasts bounce. His erection only got harder because of Terra’s breasts that were exposed, clearly bouncing for a moment, as Saphron glared at her wife. 

“Stop teasing my little brother. Jaune, she’s _lying_. She’s not going to do _anything_ with you, you’re my brother! Bad girl, go to bed!”

Terra smirked, as she looked at him. 

“Hey, Saph, you mind giving me a moment? Lil’ brother over here needs to know a thing.”

Terra sounded serious, which was something that he found himself paying attention to, her eyes dark and not as teasing as before, as she fixed her shirt. 

“Sure, as long as you keep your hands to yourself and Jaune, you don’t go and tease my girl. I trust you, Terra.”

The thought of being with Terra was a hot one, as she never shirked her times to tease, knowing that there were more sisters around her and one brother, being an only child and thus not used to that, but it was something special between Saphron and Terra. His sister shut the door with a click, shaking her head as she left, Terra straightening the hem of her shirt out a little before she gazed at him.

“Jaune? You should be getting your letter back from Beacon, I did my best to make it all look good enough.”

There was a thrill of anticipation going through him at the thought of being a Huntsman, the forged papers that she’d gotten him, the sight of Terra looking through her glasses and giving him a teasing poke to the chest. 

“I think you’re supposed to say ‘thank you, big sis Terra, greatest engineer in the world.’. I’ll have to raz you a bit more, you darn cute bastard.”

She gave him a wink and got up, turning around and giving him a look that clearly showed that she cared. His father had tried to block him going to Beacon all the time, so she was his last shot. It’d be politics… probably, if this didn’t work out, but he was going to make them all proud. 

“Saph really loves you… I’ve done this around her back, so you _better_ become one damn fine man, Jaune. I don’t want to have to see her sad.”

That was something that made his erection go down. She’d never see him as something sexually desirable, because she was with Saphron, her body turning, her hand adjusting the glasses a little. 

“Now… Go and make me proud, Jaune. That girl that you’re seeing, with her hot friend… Go and take a shot, if things go well. Huntsmen need to go and defend the people, so… Just do a good job, okay? If you’re a good boy, I’ll show you _these_ babies.”

A wink and she was gone, leaving him standing there with his mouth agape, aware that Terra had teased him again, hearing her cheerful ‘Hellooo, Saph my dearest, I just flirted with your little brotherrrr!’ and Saphron’s indignant sound of discontent that came afterwards, Terra’s amused laughter echoing through the hallway, as he got himself up from the bed, still half-amazed at Terra’s candidness, the ease with which she’d just broken the law for his benefit and the lack of concern that he felt. 

It would be another fresh day, as he stepped under the shower and washed himself, the faint lingering thoughts of his dreams echoing through his mind, awareness of how good it had felt to dream about the ladies in his life, those sexy creatures that looked so appealing with their dark skin. 

Sienna was an animal in more than one way, a leader of her people, yet also someone who was brutally honest and straight to the point, able to go on for long stretches about the plight of her people. His father had been a fool to discount that, and he let his hand stroke over his cock, aware of the hot Faunus woman and her seductive ways, the teasing and the somewhat flirtatious way that she had always acted to him, even after the breaking off of the relationship between his father and her. 

_‘If she only wore a set of lingerie and a smile, I’d be getting to feel that tight body…’_

Emerald had masturbated him, jerking him off, the dark skin of her hand contrasting, as her Semblance had beguiled Arslan, Emerald’s hot touches contrasted with the coolness of the water on the hot summer day, the red eyes and the smile growing in his minds’ eye, awareness of that pleasure that burst from his cockhead only at the moment when he’d erupted, thick gushing spurts of seed hitting the shower curtain, the pleasure blacking out most of his conscious thoughts, his eyes closing, as he could feel the embers of that pleasure slowly fizzle out. 

“Jaune?”

Saffron spoke up, outside of the shower curtain, startling him, making him hyper-aware of whether he had moaned or not, feeling the tension in his balls start to increase, awareness of his sister and her wife, of that sexy wife that never seemed to really know what kind of feelings she evoked within him. 

“We need to talk, Terra told me about…”

The shower curtain was pulled away slightly, his sisters’ face looking serious. 

“About the thing she did for you. It took a bit to wiggle that out of her, but… You better stay safe, Jaune. I don’t want to lose my little brother.”

It was genuine concern that she showed, something that made him feel a shudder of something that drove all the lewd thoughts from his mind, as Saphron looked tenderly, sighing deeply. 

“We’re going out to see whether there are any listings for a home. You go and have a nice date, Jaune. Shopping with two sexy girls… it makes me wish that I was there, so I had some more eye-candy.”

A big fat wink, as Saphron shook her head lightly, pulling away, the steps of her feet on the tiles, as she opened the door. 

“I’ve also laid out something for you to dress up for that date of yours. No brother of mine is going to go to shop with two girls that’re single whilst looking like some ragamuffin in a dirty raggy hoodie. Shirt, jeans and a nice gift from a big sis tucked into it. Terra said that she’d like to ask me for a big favour, so don’t expect us back until late, Jaune.”

He smiled, without even intending to smile. That was so Saphron that it hurt at times. Being one of the eldest, she always had to make sure that everything was perfectly in order, without even the faintest hint of something awry. If there was a tear in someone’s clothing, Saphron was the one to mend it, to make it go away or to make it into something fashionable. 

The shoestring necklace that she’d started to wear had been a reference to how she’d met Terra, the shoelace having become untied and when she’d bent over, she’d accidentally headbutted Terra into her stomach, because she’d not been paying attention. 

It’d been an apology coffee that’d turned into something more. 

He emerged from the shower, towelling off with a towel and wrapping himself up, one of his other sisters who was currently decked out in sweat-soaked exercise gear pushing past him, a shriek of ‘Yeahhh, Showerrrrr!’ and then the slamming of the door behind him, nearly hitting him in the ass, as his sister enthusiastically charged under it. The others always kept their bodies in top shape, probably because dad always had been in good shape, ever since he’d entered politics. 

A good sexy body, a good sexy mind. The two statements complemented each other, as they were accurate. Jaune looked at his reflection as he ran a comb through his hair, eyes looking at the red shirt that he wore. It was a deep red colour, much like Emeralds’ eyes, the thought of Emerald making his cock harden, as his pants were slid on, the underwear feeling tighter, before he went downstairs, spotting his mother at the breakfast table, munching on some food. 

His mother looked tired, probably because she’d been up for a long time already, not sleeping as much as she could, like one of his sisters, who was nicked ‘Sleepy’ by most of them, preferring to just get comfortable and doze away. 

That his sister had a permanent subscription to a movie streaming site and usually watched movies until late in the night was just one of the things that they kind of accepted. Acceptance was the key word in the Arc family, as they’d all accept what came to them. 

Terra and Saphron with their relationship… perhaps not so much. It had been a bit of a struggle at times when dealing with an openly lesbian couple.His sisters oftentimes did not wish to be alone in a room with Terra, who seemed to have embraced the feeling of being a member of the family, joking and jesting around, making crude jokes and teasing one of his sisters with how ‘hot’ she would be if she were to join the two of them, which always sent Saphron into a fit of annoyance, Terra definitely a little less serious in her love. 

He grabbed something to eat, his mother getting up and walking to the fridge, pulling out an apple from the storage, turning her head to him and giving him a look. 

“Have a nice time today.”

He nodded, pouring himself a glass of milk and then thinking on the situations that they would get into, knowing that Emerald was teasing him. 

“Good morning, Misses Arc. How are you doing?”

Emerald’s voice spoke up from behind him, his mother giving a warmer smile to the other girl, whilst she seemed to make her mind up about something, sighing deeply.

“Fine, girl. Is your mother alright? It’s been a while since I’ve heard of her name in the media.”

Jaune caught sight of Arslan standing there a little bit behind Emerald, gulping the milk down a little faster, Arslan watching him for a moment, a half-smile on her stern face, her hair looking a little better-groomed, as Emerald talked easily to his mom, as she’d known the woman for years. 

“That’s great, we’re going out for a shopping trip. Jaune here will be going with us as our male companion, I swear that we won’t rob him blind.”

A wink, as his mother laughed at the thought of Emerald robbing him, she gave him a look, with how she was standing turned away from Arslan, making a gesture with her mouth that definitely was a blowjob gesture, her cheek bulging a little. 

“You’re always such a precious girl, Emerald. Your mother should come for dinner, like she used to. She’s done such a good job in raising you, my dear.”

Emerald smirked, knowing that his mother meant well, her eyes glinting with that hint of desire, her tongue sliding over her lips, as she looked right at him. 

“Well, you’ve raised quite a steal yourself, Mrs Arc… I mean, he’s my best friend. Mom likes him like a son too.”

He watched her wink and then for a moment, Robyn stood there in the room, Emeralds’ red eyes fading and then appearing once more, a special show for him it seemed. 

“So, care to let us be off? Arsie here needs to have a dress, and rich boy Mcmoneybags is going to be paying for it, won’t you? We’ll treat you really good, Jaune… real good.”

A flirtatious line from Emerald, as Arslan flushed. 

“Emerald! No! We’re just going to see whether something looks good, we will not do whatever you think we will be doing in thanks!”

The flush on her cheeks was enough, Emerald feeling bold it seemed, as she leaned forward and grinned with the impish grin of a girl who seemed to find it humorous, as she sauntered forward, her hips swaying, hand grabbing a hold of his shirt, her strength greater than his, aided by Aura. 

“You’re not going to be able to resist the two of us, Jaune Arc. We’ll have you blushing before the day is done…”

Her lips skirted dangerously closer to his ear, as she blew into his ear, a shudder going over his back and then back up again, a shiver shooting up through his upper smile, the pleasure that shot through him as her eyes looked deeply into his own, the feeling of a ghostly mouth wrapping around his cock, sucking on it a little too hard, Emerald grinning at him before she drifted off, the feeling of the warm mouth continuing, his erection wrapped awkwardly into the mouth, a shuddering sensation, as he felt awkward with how the girl seemed to have everything in hand. 

He was going to become a Huntsman, make sure that she knew and respected him for that, and he’d make her his, if she wasn’t against that. 

With Emerald teasing him like before, that didn’t seem to be a pipe dream, her saucy smirk and the faint ghostly lips sliding over his balls as well, her tongue rolling over her lips like a lascivious woman, seductively trying to win him over.

The warmth that faded suddenly was a relief, as they climbed into the car, Emerald driving. It was a beat-up little thing, something that she’d undoubtedly gotten for travel, with no other objective. Since Emerald studied at Haven, there were a lot of things that she’d have there that she wouldn’t have in Vale.

* * *

“Did you sleep well?”

Arslan inquired, seated next to him in the back, Emerald cursing a little at the road in front of them, the car rumbling a little with the Dust engine groaning a bit under the strain, a side-effect of the vehicle barely seeing any use with its owner in a different Kingdom most of the time, her eyes going to Emerald, almost a bit too intrigued with her friend and the way that Emerald continued to drive. 

“Come on, you lazy slugs… give me some space, I just want to get there, damn it!’

The contrast between Emerald and her mother was definitely in the way that they drove. Robyn was a careful driver, someone who wouldn’t try to push through the crowd like a mad escapee from some prison ward, Emerald cussing loudly at the driver ahead on the road, shaking her fist and honking the horn. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure that we’ll be sleeping with the fishes if we let Emerald drive us back… Em? Do you think you can be a little more careful with the- oh shit, avoid that car!”

Emerald cussed, as she swerved, his body thrown against Arslan, feeling softness against him, as her arms wrapped around him in a guarding position, the low ‘oof’ from her enough, as his face rested against her chest, smelling the trace of shampoo from her hair, her cheeks flushing a little as he realized that his hands were placed in an awkward position. 

“Come on, this isn’t the damn bang bus, Arsie! Keep your hands to yourself if you want to get some Arc action, sweetheart.”

The teasing tone was enough, and he was pushed back, Arslan blushing beet red. 

“Pay attention to the road! We nearly had an accident!”

Jaune knew that there was enough attention on the road, as Arslan tried to calm herself down, his eyes going to the ‘extra’ airbags that’d been installed into Emerald’s car, the look of the car definitely needing improvement, but Robyn having been very careful to ensure the health of any person who rode with Emerald. 

_‘She’s a thief of the road…_ ’

“I’m not… I’m not interested in you like that.”

Arslan spoke up, and he turned his gaze to her, finding that she had flushed red, her gaze not meeting his own. She seemed to be a little shy, at least from what he’d guessed was shyness, his gaze meeting with those sharp eyes for a moment. 

“No, I’m… not. You may look… you may look a little attractive, yes, but I am a Huntress, someone who will protect people like you.”

There was definitely no denial of that thought, as she seemed to contemplate it at the very least, her lips quivering a little with a faint hint of something in her eyes shifting, as she let her gaze slip over him again. It wasn’t a gaze that he’d seen from her before. 

“You’re checking my man out, Arsie… If you’re a good girl, I can share. Let’s make the springs of the bed shake if you want it, Arse.”

The image of Arslan and Emerald on his bed, with him, the warmth that came from his groin and the feeling of a set of ghostly lips pressing kisses against his cock was a burden that he had to suffer, Emerald using her Semblance on him again. 

“Emerald! No! Absolutely not!”

Emerald laughed, turning a sharp right again, and Arslan was the one who lurched against him, her forehead hitting his stomach, her face hitting him right in the groin once Emerald straightened up again, Arslan groaning softly as her face rubbed against his groin. 

“Just leap right at him, Arsie… Come on, let’s give this car its first deflowering, what do you think?”

It was Emerald’s way of teasing him, implying things that were not the truth, yet close enough to it that would be construed as such, as he felt his erection harden, as Arslan’s face brushed there. For a moment, he reached for her head, to push her down there, to unleash the beast that lurked within his underwear, to see her face rub against his cock. 

Reality and the awareness that Emerald was definitely not going to stop teasing him, asserted themselves, as Arslan got up, her cheeks red, grabbing the seat in front of her and holding on. 

“Stop it, you’re doing this intentionally! I remember when you stole my towel and that asshole Neptune just got a peek of what I was like! That was embarrassing!”

He didn’t know who this ‘Neptune’ was, but the thought of the hot girl in the buff was exciting, as he imagined how she’d emerge from the shower, finding nothing to cover herself with, the droplets glistening on her skin. 

“You need to get some action, Arsie… Never kissed a boy, never looked at the skinny mags that we’ve got laying around our dorm… you’d almost think you liked girls, but I’ve seen you turn red at the sight of a good boy butt, sweetheart.”

Arslan just flushed, pulling back from him, as Emerald turned to the left, this time leaving him with just enough time to grab a hold of the grip, avoiding a sudden push into the cleavage of the sexy huntress next to him. 

They were at the mall nearly ten minutes later, Arslan moaning something about being car sick whenever Emerald drove, the saucy smirk on her red-eyed partner making it clear that Emerald did so in order to tease her friend, to get that vindictive urge out of her system to tease her friend, licking her lips slowly. 

“Sooo… Do you need to go to the bathroom for a bit, Arsie? I’ll keep big boy over here so he doesn’t trot off. He’s the wallet for today.”

He’d brought the money that Saphron had left him, a hundred Lien, chump change for some of his sisters who spent money like it was water, but it wasn’t something to ignore. He watched how Arslan drifted off to the bathroom with a ‘shush, it’s a completely natural thing to be sick’, mentally glad that he had taken the pills against his car sickness beforehand. After the first disastrous drive with Emerald in her car, he’d always prepared beforehand. 

“So… Are those big balls of yours nice and full, Jaune?”

Emerald teased, her breathy purr in his ear as she laid her hand on his shoulder, rubbing herself against him. They were in a public space, and she was relatively quiet in her words, but he could still feel the pulse of desire, as he felt lips wrap around his balls, tugging and licking, the ghostly impression not true at all, but it was what he felt. 

“I’m able to drive you up the wall, Jauney… Come for me, my little blonde.”

A teasing lick over his ear, as he felt the ghostly imprint of teeth bite down into his balls, giving a playful nip, as Emerald chuckled, taking a few steps back from him, running a hand over her sensual hips, smirking at him. 

“You’re a really bad tease, you know? Making me feel like that.”

Her cocky grin was bold, as she leaned forward. 

“You can’t resist a sexy girl like me, Jaune.”

He couldn’t, but he knew that he’d at least be able to resist her for a short while, as she flexed her muscles a little, the muscular physique of a huntress giving her a sexy yet strong form. He wondered when he’d be showing the progress of his own physical training, as he’d tried to keep in shape for his eventual career as a Huntsman. 

“Of course I can.”

He knew that she was a tease, and that they were entirely too public for him to make an aggressive move on her, to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him. 

“Oh?”

She pushed herself up against his chest, an aggressive move, her eyes twinkling with a red shimmer, and he saw Robyn instead of her, knowing that her Semblance was affecting him, her lips moving, her voice accurate to the finest detail. 

“Are you sure? I’m pretty certain that a happy huntress would be more than willing to wring that cock of yours out, with _special_ delicate touches, Jaune. Those balls must be so _full_ when you’re seeing a beautiful dark woman like me, even with my daughter liking you like that.”

It was a fantasy, an idealized version of the woman. She’d never go for him like that, but his cock was hard as steel, as ‘Robyn’ in front of him smirked, tapping his cheek. Emerald stood there, her eyes still twinkling. 

“Lost for words, Jaune?”

He reached out and grabbed her fine butt, squeezing it, letting that ass feel his wrath, the soft groan from her lips rather loud, as he mauled that firm butt flesh, Emerald turning red, as she looked away, a little shy on all appearances. 

“No, I’m just seeing a very pretty girl.”

A smirk, as she pulled away, Arslan arriving, looking as perfectly calm as she could be, stern-faced. 

“Let’s get some hot clothes, Arsie! Jaune needs to see us in something or else we’ll be wearing just our birthday suits… unless you’d _want_ that, hmm? Want a nice guy like Jaune to be the man who gets to clean out your takeout box a few times before putting a noodle in?”

Arslan looked at Emerald and then actually punched her. 

“No! You’re going too far, Emerald. Does he even know that you’ve got a-”

The words were muffled, as the voice seemed to continue. 

“Nice set of breasts and a firm ass for his cock to rest on, you sexy little creature? Come on, why don’t you look at her fine ass, Jaune, seeing how good it looks on her?”

The words were uncharacteristic, Emerald using her Semblance undoubtedly to alter the words, to spare herself embarrassment from her friend trying to embarrass her, the blood in his cock starting to buck against his pants. 

“Let’s go.”

Emerald was tugged along, Arslan leading the way with a rough grip on Emerald, without even stopping to contemplate where she was going, turning around a little sheepishly. 

“Where is the clothing store?”

He smiled and walked with them, Emerald grinning saucily at him, as the feeling of feather-light kisses on his lower body became a reality. 

She was a dangerous girl. 

* * *

“How’s this on you?’

A black shirt with some band logo on it was held out, her eyes glinting at him with the dangerous glint, his eyes closing, trying to avoid eye contact. He felt the shirt and then walked into the changing stall to change, pulling his shirt off and looking at himself in the mirror, the shirt still black, as he slipped it on. A rustling in the cloth behind him came softly, as he felt hands wrap around his waist. 

“Big boys like you need to let their friends take good care of them.”

His belt came undone within a flash, Emerald pulling the pants half-way down and teasing over his cock, already hard from her constant teasing as she nibbled on his neck. 

“How does it feel for you, Jaune?”

A question that came with the expectation of an answer, as he groaned, turning around and facing her. The red shirt that she’d opted to wear showed cleavage, as his eyes looked her over, her crimson eyes meeting his own, tongue licking over her lips, as she sank to her knees and he felt her warm mouth wrapping around the head. 

The warmth and the sudden shock of the heat that caressed every inch of his cock, as well as her beautiful red eyes staring up at him, was a catalyst. His hand grabbed her green hair, pulling her head closer, as he drove his cock into her mouth, her lips caressing his pubes, as she looked beautiful. 

Her dark skin contrasted his pale cock well, as he pushed himself into her mouth, taking the initiative for once, as she grabbed his hips, cramming his cock into her mouth again, a stubborn expression on her lips, before she pulled away with great force, getting up, his back hitting the wall. 

“That was naughty, Jaune. Ahh… You just wanted to have some chocolate.”

Dripping from her lip was a line of drool, as her cheeks were flushed, her breathing heavy, as he pulled the shirt on a little tighter, Emerald turning around and then slipping out, leaving him with an erection, and he pulled himself back together, the pants back up and the pants in order, knowing that they couldn’t get intimate, but knowing that Emerald wanted it. Why else would she go so far, beside teasing? 

He emerged, Arslan standing there in front of the mirror, a different look. A set of shorts, much like Emerald favoured, with a top that was bright blue, contrasting her looks, reminding him a little of how Emerald had once done a bit of a sexy dance routine, Emerald having occupied one of the other changing stalls, Arslan looking to him. 

“Looks good on you, Jaune. It makes you look… a bit more... pleasant.”

It was a compliment, her eyes looking away from him. 

“It’s okay, if she makes you uncomfortable, you’ve just got to-”

Arslan shook her head, pressing her lips together. 

“It’s not that. You’re not… not too shabby to look at. Not at all. You might need a haircut, and something to- here.”

She pulled the shirt a little tighter, coming into his personal space, his nose picking out the perfume that she wore. 

“There, that looks a bit better. There’s… heh, there were a bunch of jerks that came to class one day, and they had good style, but horrible manners. If you were to just gel your hair a bit, you’d look a bit like the Faunus guy. Not to- Don’t take that as an insult, please.”

He didn’t.

“Oh? Am I your type?”

A flirty comment, as she flustered, grabbing the shirt with a strong grip. 

“Don’t try it, Emerald will never let me hear the end of it if I say yes.”

Arslan nodded very slightly though, as she smiled at him. 

“Now, try this blue shirt. It’ll go great with your eyes, and Em will have something to complain about. Don’t worry, if she gets a bit handsy, I’ll take care of her. That girl… Bah. If she wasn’t such a good fighter, I’d have kicked her off my team. Her teasing needs to stop, it’s not proper.”

Arslan seemed to be more serious than Emerald was, and it showed clearly in how she acted, making the suggestion with her eyes showing that fierceness of spirit. A hot babe, a girl who didn’t seem to stop with her drive to go and become the best, a fierce lion that stood there waiting, as her eyes glinted, their depths almost green, perhaps a dark muted olive, as she gazed at him. 

He pulled himself together after a momentary flash of desire, of thinking back to that hot dream, imagining how she’d feel with his cock sliding into her. 

It wasn’t a bad thought in his mind to contemplate, to wonder about what sounds she’d make when he’d take that dark-skinned beauty to bed, to show her what a man could give her. 

“Hey, Jaune?”

A whisper in his ear, as he saw Emerald slip in, a very tight top wrapped around her upper body, the breasts squished together within the dark top, a crevice of cleavage visible, as her tongue waggled over her lips, her hands grabbing his hips. She felt him up, his fingers grabbing a hold of her hips, as she moved, her body pushing up against his own, a shudder that went and became more of a wobble, to move him forward, his cock hardening as he could see the contrast, the top pressing against his chest. Her hands moved to his belt, getting to work on undoing it. 

“Stand very still.”

Her hands had undone his belt buckle, as she seemed to flash her eyes at him again, the red mixing with green as Arslan seemed to appear, the top clinging to her breasts, as Emerald, and he knew her to be Emerald because Arslan didn’t seem like the girl to be this bold, slid her fingers into his underwear, her voice low. 

“I’m going to milk that big hard cock of yours, white boy… Don’t you like it when a girl shows you attention?”

The contrast of the dark skin and that hard cock of his was a very strong hint about how much he liked that, the feeling of her hand tugging on his cock, stroking it, her sensual body, looking to his mind much like Arslans’ own, her confidence enough, as he tapped her cheek. The illusion faded, Emerald’s cheeks flushed red, as she looked at his cock, at the cock that she was stroking, a hint of uncertainty in her eyes seen by his own for a moment. 

“Come on, don’t you want to see those big titties wrap around that big dick?”

Arslan was back, at least, the illusion, as Emerald guided the cock in the cleavage, the heat enough for him to feel the need to cum, to feel the softness of her mounds wrap around his cock. She seemed to be into it, trying to hide what she truly felt, as Arslan’s image was used to please him, his hands grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. 

A gasp, Emerald’s own, came from her, as his cockhead poked out of the cocoa-coloured breasts, poking out of her cleavage. She looked down at it, the illusionary Semblance broken, his balls rubbing against her skin as he did so. 

She was his best friend, her mother was hot, and he remembered the dream, as he dragged his hips back, the top bulging a little below his fingers, as he rutted against her. 

“Take it.”

He groaned at her, feeling the soft crevasse of her breasts wrap around his cock, the feeling of those pillowy breasts moving, pumping, bouncing under his cock’s pummeling swings, as he fucked the cleavage of the girl that had been teasing him, feeling like he should do this. 

She was his friend, she was a tease, she’d been teasing him for days and now, he had her breasts available to him, at her own prodding. He felt the urges rise, as his cock slid between those tits, letting her feel that big hard shaft slide between her breasts, the friction making his pre-cum drip from it, her semblance fading, as he grunted, his cock throbbing harder. 

“Is everything okay?”

Arslan sounded concerned, as Emerald seemed to startle, her breathing swift. 

“I’m fine, just a bit of a… It’s the belt. Give me a moment.”

He responded naturally, as his cock emerged from between those tits, Emerald’s head dipping down, her tongue sliding over the head with a soft lick, leaving him a shuddering moan, as he felt the burden inside his balls rise as they rubbed against her soft flesh, Emerald looking up at him, and he could hear her mothers’ voice. 

“You’re going to be seeing this girl’s tits be painted white, Jaune. Doesn’t that feel great? Cum for Mantle, Jaune. Shower her with your cum.”

The hot words buzzed in his ear, his hips thrusting against the friction of her tits, the head poking out, as Emerald flicked her tongue up and down the head, before another thrust came and her breasts quivered under the pounding pump, the smell of her perfume growing a little stronger as she was into place, mixing with the smell of his cock, as Emerald groaned softly. 

“Come on, white boy… Shower her in cum. Don’t you want to feel that good bit of stress relief come with a black bitch, hmm? Weren’t her pictures good enough for you to fap about, Jaune? Imagine her at your mercy, just a good black girl who’s going to be polishing your balls with her tongue, with her lips, with her- That’s it, cum. Show her why you’re a strong man.”

Powerful words, as he pumped his hips, Emerald wincing at the force that he put on her tits, his hips smacking against her flesh, the cockhead butting against her lips as she flicked her tongue, a franticness in her eyes, as she seemed aware of her victory, of what was to come. 

White seed splattered over her dusky skin, staining it with streaks of white gooey slime, the heady smell of semen invading his nostrils as Emerald’s head backed away in surprised, her nose having a long strand of cum dangling from the tip, her red eyes showing the consternation, as another thick gush of white seed bubbled up from the tip, leaking into her cleavage. 

To his credit, he only groaned, a long and drawn-out sound, aware that Emerald had just been the one to give him an earth-shattering orgasm. He pulled his cock out, looking her in the eyes, surprise, a little touch of awe and the smell of semen clinging to her. Like in a porno, she’d been dyed with white, the tongue sliding from those lips to lightly taste some of the semen, a potent shiver going down her spine. 

“Get back.”

He hissed at her, and Emerald remained where she was, on her knees. He felt a surge of dark passion as his semen-smeared cock was pulled out from her cleavage and he rubbed the head over her lips, incomprehension in her eyes, before he pulled the shirt on and fixed his pants, emerging after nearly a minute. Emerald was left behind, emerging with barely any remnants on his pants of what he’d done, spotting Arslan there, leaning against one of the pillars. 

“Looking good there, Arc. Really good. I can see you strolling down a promenade with dear ol’ Em, if she’s not trying to embarrass you to death.”

The honest praise was something that made him smile, even with the image of Emerald still covered in his seed back in the changing stall, his ears picking up the sound of Emerald moving from the changing stall to her own, undoubtedly to get herself cleaned up. 

A ghostly set of lips pressed against his balls and kissed them, as he felt how the touches seemed to pinch his balls mercilessly, an annoyed sound from Emerald, as she grumped. 

“Give me a tissue, Arsie. I messed up with something.”

Her friend sighed, shaking her head. 

“I told you that you shouldn’t keep stuff like that in your pockets, Emerald. You’re always trying to filch more candy from that- Alright, I’ll get you a tissue.”

It was unknowing that Arslan spoke about that, as Emerald took the tissue, Arslan shaking her head a little. 

“You’re a nuisance at best, Emerald. I need to keep a good eye on you, you might just go and become a dirty politician like your mother.”

The jovial tone of Arslan was definitely because she hadn’t noticed the sexy thing that’d occurred in the changing stall, his cock already hardening at the sight of the attractive woman moving, the Huntress-trained body shifting in the right places, that ass wobbling just a little with the movement of the hips. 

A sensual sight, something that didn’t even make him be phased, as Emerald emerged after five minutes, the top looking still tight on her, not a stain visible on it. 

“How do I look, Arsie? Good enough to make him feel a bit of a tightness in the pants… Or are you just backing that sweet ass up against him to get a shot at all of that money he’s been carrying around, hmm?”

Arslan flushed. 

“Emerald! No, he’s your friend, and I will admit that he looks a little bit more handsome than some of the boys we know, but still! You can’t just- I’m sorry, you know what she’s like, she just-”

He laughed, as Arslan seemed to find it a stressful thing to deal with the flirtatious designs of her friend, who smirked, nudging her friend. 

“Come on, you know that you want to get to pin him down, all civvie and that, and just put your hands in his blonde hair and razzle it all over. Don’t tell me that you weren’t thinking about it, that cute face and that lovely skin… Makes a girl wonder whether you like men, or whether you’d rather have a bit of chocolate, ahhh?”

Arslan turned red in the face, grabbing the top and making Emerald give a squeak. 

“No! I’d rather- No, stop it, stop laughing at me, you- you!”

She pushed Emerald away, her cheeks burning hot. Her flustered state seemed to be because of Emerald’s teasing, rather than his presence, her eyes looking sharply at him. 

“I don’t think we should be doing anything intimate. We’ve only just met, I’m not- Emerald!”

Emerald was laughing, her red eyes glinting, as she didn’t speak up but apparently made Arslan hear something, a laugh still coming from Emerald’s direction, as Arslan turned to him. 

“She’s lying. I am not a girl who would do something like that.”

He held up his hands to ward off further accusations, as the huntress-in-training looked imploringly at him, offering the sexy young woman a smile. 

“Now, I didn’t hear a thing. I think you’re perfectly in your right as a young Huntress to like me though.”

The expression of flustered disbelief was something that peaked his interest, as he saw her turn red, Emerald giving him a wink. 

“It looks good on you, Jaune. Don’t you think it makes him look good, Arsie? Nice strong guy, dark shirt… Imagine some muscles on him, and then a session at the gym, pumping iron… Wouldn’t that be a nice sight, huh? Personal training for Mister Arc… and you in one of those tight tops that I caught you checking out earlier, a set of booty shorts to show off that ass…”

Emerald was in teasing mode, as Arslan looked at her friend and cleared her throat. 

“Let’s not talk about your own thoughts, Emerald. You were nervous last night, going on about what you’d-”

Her voice changed.

“Do with dinner, and make sure that your mother knows that you’ve been sleeping well. I think I need Jaune’s big hard cock, because I’m some kind of bitch who always tries to hamper his best friend’s efforts at making sure that there is-”

Emerald seemed to tire, as Arslan continued to speak. 

“Reason for that, Emerald. You know that- Are you okay?”

Emerald swayed a little, before she keeled over. Arslan caught her before she hit the ground, her arms adjusting her lightly. 

“Sorry, I might not have eaten enough. I feel kind of tired and light-headed.”

It was probably the overuse of her Semblance, Jaune figured. It was some kind of magic trick to make him see things that weren’t true, to make him feel like he had a mouth teasing over his cock. 

“You shouldn’t stress yourself too much, Emmy. Let’s just get the shirts and then take a break, okay?”

Emerald mumbled something as Arslan helped her into the changing stall, Emerald emerging a little bit more stable after a few minutes, Arslan fussing over her like a concerned mother hen, her eyes flicking to him, as he’d bagged the shirt and the other clothes, aware that it was not something that he could skip. It was a shopping trip, after all. 

As they sat in the food court, Emerald currently busy with devouring some icecream, Arslan regarded him with eyes that held some curiosity, something that seemed to lurk within the depths of her gaze, a hint of interest that didn’t seem to fade. 

“I’ll drive.”

Arslan made one of the best suggestions that day, as she pushed Emerald into the back, leaving him to put the bags in the trunk of the car, sitting next to a tired Emerald after a few moments had passed, Emerald leaning against him. 

Her red eyes shimmered just a little, as he felt the teasing touches of fingers against his groin, her challenging grin making him feel like she was just doing this for attention, his balls feeling feather-light touches. 

“You’re my friend, Jaune. Don’t go thinking that you can just move in on my friend without me taking any actions.”

Lips that weren’t real at all sucked a vacuum around his cock, or so he felt, as she seemed to use that magical touch to keep him hard, his hand reaching out and pinching her rear, Arslan at least keeping a reasonable speed, whilst looking out for anything that might happen to get in their path. 

“Easy there, Em. You can’t go and immediately get things going when you’ve nearly fainted.”

He was serious about that. If she was overusing whatever weird magic she had, she should definitely take a rest, as his hand gripped her rear, Emerald’s eyes looking at him with a challenging look, as the lips around his cock were replaced with the feeling of a hundred tongues wrapping and writhing, her teeth visible as she enhanced the effect. 

“I’ll come around again in a few days, perhaps. Arslan will fuss about me like she’s mom… I hope you get good news, Jaune.”

He wouldn’t give in to her, as he got out of the car, looking at Arslan. 

“Bring her home safe, okay? I worry.”

Emerald protested, as Arslan sternly nodded. 

“No! You had a nosebleed, Emerald! You are going straight to bed when we get to the hotel! No excuses, or I will call your mother and she will worry. You know that we all had the talk about taking care of you and what would happen if you weren’t kept in a perfect shape.”

Emerald pouted, looking like an upset teenager being told that she wasn’t getting out of the house for the next few days, which seemed to be an accurate summary, as Arslan ignored her protestations. 

“But I feel fine!”

Arslan drove off, Emerald waving a little at him as he watched the car drive off at a moderate pace, within the speed limit. It was a heartening thought to know that Arslan would mind the speed limit, even if she would be minding Emerald afterwards. 

* * *

“Jaune? I got that letter for you. It came in the mail.”

Terra spoke up as he entered the house, as she held up an envelope in her hand. Excitement shot through him, as he realized that his dreams would be realized, that she’d come through, that the letter and the postage and the files had all been pushed through in the proper manner. 

“Open it after dinner. They might know something is up if you’re too happy.”

It was solid advice, since his father would be present, ready to question why his son was so happy. The man had ways of prying into people’s motives, and Jaune knew that he was not as convincing as that man. 

“Terra, did you ask him yet?”

His older sister was combing her hair, looking at her partner and smiling, her tongue sliding over her lips as Terra posed sexily, or at least in his opinion, sexily. 

“Not yet, Saph. You know, boys will be excited…”

Dinner couldn’t pass soon enough, as he made an excuse for going up to his room to ‘get his new shirts put away’, opening the letter up as soon as he got a moment. 

The paper was crisp as he read it over, skim-reading it, freezing up at the last paragraph. 

* * *

_Due to an influx of students, we have come to the decision to not allow your admittance to Beacon Academy, Mister Arc. Your dedication to the protection of humanity is admirable, yet we are not able to register any late entrants at this period in time._

_We hope to have informed you of this decision sufficiently,_

_Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, Councilmember of Vale._

* * *

He felt numb. Hadn’t they been good enough? Was it just dumb luck or did his father do something about his admittance? Terra had said that she’d been able to get the right markers, the proper stamps and forms, everything by the book, except a bit of fudging with the numbers. 

_‘Why... I… I don’t understand.’_

The door opened and Terra entered, together with Saphron. He felt numb, dead, limp and lifeless, knowing that the letter contained his rejection. It had been a rejection, and Saphron made an inquisitive sound, trying to find the words to ask whether it had been a success. 

“They… rejected my application. There were more students than expected.”

He felt the hug from his sister, yet it didn’t really register in his mind. He felt so numb inside his chest, aware of the quiet ‘I’m sorry, Jaune’ from Terra, as she and Saphron held him, offering him the comfort of their mere presence, without the expectation of something more. 

“Jaune, I’m… These things happen, it’s not common, but it happens that there are years when there are more applicants than usual. Just know that we’re here for you, if you need anything, Jaune.”

There wouldn’t be another chance. He’d be 18 next year, and then he’d already be enrolled in courses about politics. He’d become a politician, like his father, a Lord of the name of Arc, one of the players in a great game with high reward and low danger.

It had been the only shot he had, before his father would have the right to use his inheritance clauses. 

“Jaune? Jaune, listen to me? You can get through this, Jaune. I believe in you.”

He didn’t know about that, knowing that his father had already been preparing for his eventual turn to politics, his sister hugging him just a little tighter. 

“Tomorrow night… Jaune, let’s go out together. Have a nice evening out, let the two of us treat you to something good. It’ll be fun, I swear. Now… Do you want anything? Hug? Kiss? Titty fu- Oww! Saphron, I’m trying to make him smile! You know that I’m not the most… well, Chesty. That’s all you, sugar-tits.”

His sister sounded annoyed as she grumbled something about incorrigible women, as Terra kissed his cheek. 

He felt her pull him to the bed and they laid down, hugging him, Terra on one side and his older sister on the other. 

The numbness didn’t go away, even with him drifting off to sleep soon after. 

He completely missed Terra and Saphron disentangling themselves from him, Terra looking down at him and shaking her head. 

“Well, you get his shirt off, I get his pants off. He’d get a bad kink in his back if he slept wearing clothing.”

Saphron assisted her partner, working quietly so as to not disturb her brother, Terra looking at Jaune’s groin for a moment before giving it a squeeze, Saphron smacking her hand. 

“Just feeling it a bit, Saph. If we want a baby… Well, at least he’s got a nice package? Let me see whether I can find something on his PC, he’ll be out for a good night or so… It can’t be easy to have your dreams shattered like that.”

Saphron Arc gave a deep sigh, as she ran her hand through her hair. 

“You’re teasing him too much, Terra. But… well, someone’s got to do it, and dad is out. Mom would never allow him to.”

Terra Cotta put her glasses on straight, as she flashed her wifey a big bold grin, not serious yet. 

“Well, that’s why we’re going to ask him. Now, password… Come on, little box of knowledge, show me what my brother in law likes… A bit of research isn’t a bad thing… Saph? Think you can get the bed heated up for me? I’ll just be a minute, finding out what our big boy wants to see in the bedroom… The least we can do is make it a fun night, right?”

Saphron departed, as Terra looked at the file system, easily getting in with a few taps of the buttons on her Scroll and the programs unlocking the main account within half a minute. 

“Fap folder… There ya go, one big folder of… Ooh, ‘Hot horny jungle cats’? Is he into Faun- Oooh… You _naughty_ , naughty boy.”

Jaune slept blissfully unaware of the events transpiring around him, his dreams shattered into mere motes of hope and fading idealism.

“Don’t worry… I’ll make sure that you get what you want, Jaune.”

Terra leaned against the table as she saw a dark-skinned woman being fucked by a pair of intrepid explorers, her tongue sliding over her lips. 

The next clip, or rather, the movie, was selected just a bit later. Terra got herself a little more comfortable, her hand going down. 

Porn was there to be enjoyed, and to tell Saphron that her little brother liked his meat a little darker than pale. 

A good sister-in-law did her best to make him knock her up, after all.

On latter thought, perhaps it’d be best not to tell Saphron about that just yet.

It might turn out to be more fun to just blow her partner away with a bit of impromptu acting… Saphron got into things when she was frustrated, after all… and two Arcs were better than just one. 

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


End file.
